The Masked Phoenix
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A story about Vincent, Darien and Mia's Son. He's on a mission: to meet his sister! The conclusion is finally up!
1. Part I-- Mother, Tell Me the Story

The Masked Phoenix

The Masked Phoenix

Part I:Dear Mother, Tell Me The Story

** **

_Disclaimer:I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon.This takes place after "In Memory Of".FYI:This might be a little confusing because I'm adding the warlords and outers here._

_ _

In another time and another place, Darien and Mia were married—King Ediymoin and Queen Mia.They had a boy and they named him Vincent.Vincent had his father's blue eyes and his mother's auburn hair.It was shoulder-length and he always kept in back in a neat, loose ponytail.Because his parents both were in college in their time, Vincent was very smart.He read a lot and he loved the poem that Mia's grandfather told her and she told it to him every night before he went to sleep.Vincent was now fourteen years old and he wouldn't go to sleep until she told it to him.

Mia also told him about the legend of the five warriors who stopped Tulpa and his evil dynasty.But she didn't tell him it was real and Vincent only took it as a legend.

As Vincent was reading a book about mythology, Mia peaked in.

"Vincent, it's late," she said, "time for you to go to sleep."

"Did you know the Phoenix is an ancient bird of fire?" he asked in amazement, "and it rises from the ashes?"

She nodded, "yes, I studied a bit about it in college."{What school did Mia go to?Was it ancient mythology or something?}

"Mother," he said, closing the book and putting it away, "tell me the poem. The poem your grandfather told you."

"You really love that poem, don't you?" she asked with a grin.

Vincent nodded.

"Alright, now close your eyes.'Torch of spirit sought through five. Drinking strength from immortal fire.Darkest prison sheds the light.Churning beneath a swirl of salt. Burning within a throne of rock. Floating amongst the eyes of the ages---',"

"'Unmoored in the stream of the sky'," Vincent finished with her."I love that poem."

"Tell him about the part your grandfather didn't know," Darien said"The missing part."

"There's a missing part?" Vincent echoed.

"Darien," she groaned, "you startled me."

"I want to hear the missing part," Vincent said."Please?"

Mia looked at Darien as if to say, _I almost had go to sleep, thank you very much._Then she looked back at Vincent, "alright, Vincent dear."She sighed, "I'll tell you the missing part.Then it's time for you to go to sleep.'The five are strong but if there be a time when the fire burns out, someone will come back to light it.And when light glows dim, darkness will not last.When the river runs dry, the water will only be relocated.When the ground becomes barren, it will become fertile again.When the sky begins to fall, someone will hold it up.The five will have no need to disappear, because that will be the day the Phoenix will rise from the ashes and the sun will always continue to shine it's generous glow.'"(Remember that part of the poem about the phoenix?Well, I decided to change it a bit! Does it sound cooler this way or do you like it the way it was?)

"Wow," Vincent breathed. "Tell it to me again!"

"Not a chance," Mia said, "time for you to go to sleep, young man!"

"Why don't you tell him the legend again?" Darien suggested, "that it's really not a legend."

"Darien!Just whose side are you on?" Mia demanded teasingly.

"It's real?" Vincent mumbled, "The ronin warriors were real?They really battled with Tulpa and his dark dynasty?"

"Yes.We can talk about it in the morning.Now go to sleep!"

"I can't sleep now!" Vincent threw the covers off him and took a pen and paper. "I'm too excited to sleep!Go on and tell me everything, I'm taking some notes of this!"

"Well, honey," Mia yawned, "you may be too excited to sleep but I really need my rest."

"Please?"

"Your mother met the ronin warriors," Darien started, "the warlords too."

"She did?" he mumbled then looked at his mother with surprise and anger as he demanded, "How come you never told me?"

"I was going to tell you when the time was right," she confessed."It's a very long story."

"Come on Mia," Darien said, "it will make him go to sleep."

"Okay," she sighed."There was a demon who craved power and he tried to take over the mortal world.Then a man stopped him, that man was the ancient.The ancient made 9 armors:Wildfire, Halo, Hardrock, Torrent, Strata—these five had the powers of the elements.The other four—Ogre, Tarantula, Cobra, Jackal—had the powers of the seasons."

"And the five belonged to the warriors and the four went to the Dark Warlords," Vincent groaned, "I know about that already…get to the part where you meet them!"

Mia and Darien spent the next hour and half telling Vincent about the ronin warriors, how Mia met them, the ancient, the dynasty, Yuli, —everything.Everything, except the sailor scouts.They were going to wait to tell him that in the morning.Mia couldn't tell the story anymore; she was too tired to say anything.

As Mia laid her head on her pillow, she mumbled, "that wasn't funny, you knew I was tired.Hey, are you listening to me?"She turned her head and saw that Darien was fast asleep."Show off," she grumbled and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead."That's what I love about you, you silly masked terror!"She smiled and turned on her side.

In the past, before the memory maimers came and the five sailor scouts were scattered around, it happened to the four outer sailor scouts first.So the dark warlords had to go and look for them.That was why they appeared to the ronins, even though they were once sworn enemies and the ronins all thought they were dead.They had some sudden urge to go and help them find the sailor scouts because they knew they would all have to see each other again.It was strange, though, the warlords didn't want the ronins to see them after the bad blood between them but there wasn't really any choice.{I don't mean to jumble all this.I hope it will make sense in the end.I just wanted to add the outers and the warlords in here. }

It happened suddenly, without warning.The eight was together one moment and the four outer sailor scouts were all gone the next.

"What the?" Dais mumbled, "Where did they go?"

They heard the ancient's voice, "go and find them.You will know were to look"

"I guess, we'll just have to look for them," Anubis said."I hope they are not in any trouble."

They were sleeping in their shells, just like what happened to the inner sailor scouts and in different places, where they got their power.

The four warlords nodded and split up, off to search for them.

Eventually, Anubis came across an ancient crypt.It was morbidly scary but something told him that Sailor Saturn was nearby.(Don't mean to frighten you guys, but she is the sailor scout of death, you know.) 

"Aaaaannnnuuuuuuubbbbiiiiiiiissssssssssss," Sailor Saturn called.Her voice seamed as though it was coming underground.He found stairs leading to the underground catacombs and the stench of death surrounded him.

"Why would Sailor Scout want to be here of all places?" Anubis wondered out loud.

He continued onward, trying not to trip over bones.It was dark and hard to see. He wished only for a moment Kale was with him.He heard a small buzzing noise and he noticed some fireflies flying around him.Squinting, he saw some light up ahead.A lot of lights, to be exact.Anubis quickly remembered that Hotaru made a hobby of collecting lamps.He followed the lights to a sarcophagus surrounded with black candles shedding purple light.Atop the sarcophagus was the purple symbol of Saturn.Anubis brushed dirt off of the top and looked for a way to open it.With a grunt, Anubis pushed the top of the sarcophagus off and looked at the treasure it held inside.

"Sailor Saturn!" he cried.

Sailor Saturn may have been a frail child as her mortal self.As a sailor scout, she looked taller and stronger, but this was the stronger she ever looked.She wore a brilliant suit of armor in different shades of purple.On the breastplate was a pure heart crystal, like the crystal on her sailor outfit.Upon her head was a helmet with a small little scythe –head, like the top of her glaive.To look at her was absolutely breathtaking.

_Now that you have found me,_ Sailor Saturn wanted to cry out, _wake me with a kiss, Anubis._

_ _

Anubis smiled and reached in to pull her out."Sailor Saturn," he moaned.He kissed her lips very gently as he reached her closer to himself.Her arms that dangled down the sides were now reaching up to his long reddish brown hair.

"Anubis," she said, "I knew you would come for me."  
  


"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Sleeping," she replied and looked around, "don't ask me why."She gave a short, small, child-like giggle that wiped out whatever cruelty was left inside Anubis. 

"Let's get you out of here," he said and carried her away until she told him for the tenth time she was strong enough to walk on her own.

Dais wasn't sure how to find Sailor Uranus but he knew he had to.Even if he had to set giant webs all over the place in hopes of her accidentally walking into them, he'd do it.

He heard someone calling for him and the voice was coming from the clouds.Was it the ancient again?No, it was Sailor Uranus.Could she be in the sky somewhere?And if she was, just how was Dais supposed to get there?Build a spider-silk trampoline?

"_Daaaaaiiiiiiisssssss."_Sailor Uranus called out.

Dais looked up at the sky again and fixed his only eye on a cloud that looked different than the others. Certainly, clouds may look the same and some may be very different, but this cloud was very different, than any puffy white cloud he has ever seen.It was long, and it had a dark blue symbol on it.The symbol looked awfully familiar and he searched his brain for an explanation.

It was the symbol of Uranus. 

While Dais was thinking a way to get there, he no longer had to when he noticed that he was getting closer and closer to the sky.He looked at his feet, seeing that his feet were far of the ground.Though he was not afraid of heights, he could not help but think that someone was throwing an illusion on the master of illusions.It put quite a damper on his rep and a frown on his face.

He wasn't frowning any more and he didn't give a care about his rep when he got to the cloud to see what was on it.There was a dark blue sarcophagus lined with gold upon the cloud.On the top was a dark blue symbol of Uranus.He took the weapon off of his back and used it to remove the top of the sarcophagus.The person lying inside of it was Sailor Uranus

Sailor Uranus may have looked like a man when she was her human self, Amara but this time, she looked totally different than the pretty suited soldier of Uranus.She wore a dark blue suit of armor and a gold breastplate.It was very formfitting, to prove that she was not a man or a woman in a man's suit of armor.Her helmet was gold and it looked like a head of hair. 

"Wow," Dais moaned.

_Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to kiss me so I can wake up?_Sailor Uranus thought.

Dais smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and he was still smiling as he gave her the kiss.When he leaned back, he still couldn't keep from smiling.

Sailor Uranus woke up, "What took you so long?" she demanded and sat up.

Dais couldn't find his voice. Instead, he continued to smile at her.He stroked her chin.

"What are you smiling about?"

Dais sighed and helped her to her feet.He kissed her again and held her tight.

"Dais, is this an illusion?" she asked.

"If it is," he finally said, "_I_ didn't cause it."

Sailor Uranus smiled back and pushed him back playfully as he caught her in a kiss.She reached her hands to his thick white locks of hair as she continued to kiss him back.

Sekhmet traveled to the ocean.He knew that Sailor Neptune was the sailor scout of the ocean so that had to place where she was.He remembered Sai was near water during his time of sleep. He was going to find Sailor Neptune if he had to swim across all the seven seas.He took a boat and paddled to the middle of the ocean.While he sat in boat, he thought about Sailor Neptune, how great she was.Sekhmet was sitting there for a while until her sweet soft voice came up to the surface.He looked at the side of the boat to see bubbles and ripples.

"_Seeeeekhhhhmmeeeetttttt."_

_ _

He leaned over and touched the ripple and from his finger to the bottom of the ground a long aqua colored light appeared.He stood up, though he knew it was dangerous to stand in a boat.He removed the heavy full armor so he could swim easily to the bottom.In his sub armor, he took a deep breath and dove into the water.He followed the light until it reached to an underwater grotto.Thank goodness for that light or he would never be able to find the grotto.

When he reached it, he felt as though his lungs were about to burst.Then an amazing thing happened; the water was exiting out of the grotto and a powerful water pressure and mirrors sealed off the entrances.Sekhmet fell to his knees as he began to gasp for breath.He was finally able to breathe normally after a few minutes.When he stood to his feet, he noticed that walls of the grotto were mirrors.He walked to one of them and looked at his reflection.Sekhmet touched his green hair and blinked his black eyes. He studied one of his purple eyelids and the strange dot on his forehead. (Where in the world did he get that thing?)

_What does Michelle see in me?_ He wondered._When I look so ugly?_

_ _

The truth was, Sekhmet was not ugly. (I think he's cute, in a snake-like kind of way.)Michelle was able to see past his looks.There were not many men that had green hair, purple eyelids and beady black eyes and a strange birthmark on their foreheads.That was what Michelle found so interesting.Sekhmet was different, yes, but he was unique.The man was not a demon at all, no matter how insane or vicious he seemed to be.She proved it with the aqua mirror and her kindness.

Sekhmet turned around and looked at a sarcophagus surrounded with coral and seashells and other neat things of the sea._Where did that sarcophagus come from?Why didn't I notice it before?Maybe it's a reflection… _Sekhmet walked closer to it and knelt down next to it.There was a symbol of Neptune on the top, sea green in color.He picked up a seashell and used it to open the sarcophagus.

When Sekhmet laid his eyes upon the beauty inside, he took a gasp that seamed to bring in all of the air in the small grotto inside his lungs.He reached inside to touch her then quickly pulled his hand back.Sekhmet just couldn't bring himself to touch her.

He stood and looked her over.She looked so beautiful in a suit of armor different shades of green and blue.The underlining armor was striped, like the fins at the end of a mermaid's tail.The breastplate, gauntlets and boots looked scaly and she wore a crown-like helmet on her head.If she wasn't a warrior of a sea, then she was defiantly a mermaid in the form of one.

Sekhmet wanted to touch her but couldn't.She looked so beautiful and he didn't want to taint her beauty with his venomous armor.If he kissed her, maybe she would get hurt.He had been the warlord of venom for a very long time.

_It's okay, Sekhmet, you can kiss me.You've always been able to touch me before, remember?_

_ _

What was Sekhmet thinking?He remembered the time he was dancing with her in the wilderness.They had been dressed in both dark red and dark green and she was playing her violin.Sekhmet touched her then and she even kissed his cheek.Was it any different?He only wore the armor of venom because he was immune to all kinds of poisons.He was a man, not a demon and he knew it.Sekhmet wasn't in his full armor of venom and he didn't even have his venomous swords.He wanted to kiss her, not cut her.Could a kiss be more deadly than the tip of a venomous sword? He could kiss Michelle if he really wanted to and nothing would go wrong.So what was he waiting for?Why wouldn't just go for it?

Finally, Sekhmet couldn't stand it anymore.He had to chance it; he reached inside and pulled her into his arms.He lifted her out of the sarcophagus and looked her over.Sighing, he slowly lowered his face down to hers and brushed his chapped lips over her soft pair of lips.He gave her a very short and soft kiss and lifted his back to see if there were any signs that could inform him that the kiss was tainted with poison.Nothing changed.

Sekhmet _could_ kiss her!

Happier than he has ever been, he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply on the mouth then kissed her forehead and cheeks—all over her face—her hair.

"See," Sailor Neptune said as she woke up, "you can kiss me.We're you afraid I might have bad breath or something?I wasn't asleep very long to have morning breath, was I?"

Sekhmet held back his laughter and kissed her forehead."Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait so long."He told her.

Sailor Neptune sat up and wiped away a tear from his right eye."What's the matter?" she asked, her voice full of concern."Are you alright?"

Sekhmet smiled and placed both hands over the one hand she used to wipe away the tear.He held it next to his face.He could touch her.It felt so wonderful."I'm just glad I found you."

Sailor Neptune was very deeply moved by this.She wasn't sure what to say or what to do.She just sat there and looked at the reverent look on his face.Finally she said, "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but don't you think we should get out of here and figure out why this happened?"

"Oh, of course," he replied and helped her to her feet.They swam up to the surface, hand in hand.

Sailor Pluto, being the scout of time and space and the guardian of the gate of space-time, Kale knew she would be there. She was there in her designated spot and all he had to figure out was how to get there.He got there once but it was on accident.He tried to think, what was he doing when he was suddenly transported to the gate?He remembered something about a portal opening up after sending his Black Lightning Slash into a tree, just to see if he still had the control of his sword and his armor instead of the other way around.Being the warlord of corruption wasn't the most glamorous job in the world.

Kale decided to give it a try.Maybe his black lightning slash caused the portal and it was somehow linked with the gate of space-time, as if the lightning was a key to the gate.He took out his sword._I hope I'm right._"Black Lightning Slash!"The silver and black lightning went up and down his sword of darkness and it swarmed off and formed the portal.

_I did it! _Kale thought happily, ready to shout out his victory.He hurried through the portal and it immediately closed behind him.

"Sailor Pluto," Kale said, "can you hear me?"

_"Kaaaalllllllleeeeeeee."_She answered.

Kale looked around. It looked different than the last time he came in.There were patches of snow on the ground.How did they get there?Was it from Kale's sword of darkness because his armor is linked to the bitter cold season of winter?He decided not to worry about it now and pressed on to find Sailor Pluto.Instead, he found a sarcophagus with a dark red symbol on the top, the symbol of Pluto.

Taking his massive sword from the sheath on his back, Kale used it to pry of the heavy stone lid.He pushed it of and placed his sword back in the sheath.Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to find inside.It was Sailor Pluto, but she looked so different.She wore gray under armor and dark red gauntlets, boots and a breastplate.(Have you guys seen Tekkaman Blade?Well, the scouts armor kind of look like thouse suits, except the helmets. Better yet, have any of you played DIABLO?Their armor also looks somewhat like the plate armor on the rogue).I want them to look different than the armor of the warlords and ronins.)She wore a silver helmet that kept her face uncovered with horns that resembled the hands of a clock (that doesn't sound stupid, does it?). Her long black hair with green highlights framed her still face.

_She cant' be dead,_ Kale thought._Is she sleeping?_He reached inside and pulled her out, propping her against the sarcophagus.She wasn't dead, to his relief.

_All you have to do is kiss me, Kale,_ Pluto tried to say, _and I'll wake up._

Kale cupped his hands around her face and kissed her softly on the lips.Pluto woke up and placed her hands on his forearms.Kale kissed her forehead.Sailor Pluto kissed him back.

"You look wonderful," Kale breathed, where did you get this?"

"I'm not sure," Pluto replied.

"What matters is that you are all right," Kale said, placing his hand on her shoulder."Let's get back and find the others."

"Good idea," she agreed.Kale stood up first and offered her his hand.She took it and he pulled her into his arms to kiss her again, a bit more passionate, until they were both out of breath.Pluto smiled and leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.The two went to look for the others.

"We heard the ancient speak to us," Anubis began, "that's probably how you got your new armors."

"Ancient?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"He was the one who made our armors," Anubis replied.

"I see," she nodded.

"Why would he give us armors?" questioned Sailor Uranus.

"Good question," agreed her cousin."What did we do to deserve them?"

"You do deserve them," Sekhmet told her.

"Perhaps there is a new enemy approaching," Sailor Pluto said, "and these armors will give us the power to stop it.We might not be powerful enough in our other forms."

"I wonder what it could be," Sailor Saturn said.

They knew about the memory maimers when Sailor Neo Moon was in trouble but decided not to show themselves to everyone.But they did help secretly by searching for their base and stopping who seemed to be an enemy. They knew about the soul stealers too. Pluto had a feeling that there was something greater than the soul stealers or memory maimers. But she didn't know what it could be and so she decided to do as much research as she could.

"Vincent," Mia said when he came down to breakfast, "we have more to tell you.About the warriors."

"I had a feeling there was more," he replied as he sat down.He was dressed in navy blue royal attire.

"Well," she said, not sure where to start, "the ronin warriors met five female soldiers called sailor scouts.We never told you about them."

"What were they like?" he asked.

"Your father knows more about them than I do," she said with a grin.

Darien moaned and sipped his orange juice the servant just poured for him.

"Go on, sweetheart," Mia prompted, "tell him about the sailor soldiers.And don't forget about Sailor Mini Moon."

"Sailor Mini Moon?" Vincent wrinkled his nose.

"All right, I'll tell you about them," Darien sighed."Centuries ago I lived as Prince Edimiyon in the moon kingdom.I met the moon princess and we fell in love."

"That was mother?"

Mia shook her head, "Sailor Moon."

"You see, son," Darien said, "after we fell in love, a woman named Queen Beryl tried to stop us from being together.She killed us and destroyed the kingdom.We were reborn to find each other again.But we didn't' remember anything about out past life. We met again and we didn't really get along with each other.Until we got our memories back, that she was Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and I was Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien." 

Vincent was silent and they looked at him to see the sad look on his face, "you loved someone before Mother?"

Darien nodded, "we were supposed to be married, Serena and I. Everyone knew it and we even met our daughter from the future, Rini.She's your half sister."

"What?" he gasped and jumped up, "you have another child?!"

"That was a different time, before I met your mother."

"Listen, Vincent," Mia said, "the sailor scouts are nice people and they fell in love with the ronin warriors.We want to send you to the past so you can meet them and Rini."

"I'm excited about that," he admitted, "but why should I meet Rini?"

"She's your sister, Vincent," Mia told him, "and you'll learn to love her like a brother should."

"She also has a half sister named Rowena, Sailor Strata Moon," Darien added, "Serena's and Rowen's child."

"Rowen of the Strata?"He asked with a whisper.

Mia nodded, "yes.Darien, tell him about the sailor scouts."

"The first sailor scout was Sailor Moon," Darien said, "Her real name is Serena. She had one of the guardian cats, Luna.The next to be found was Ami, Sailor Mercury who has the power of water and ice.She's smart and you'll learn a lot from her.Followed by her was Raye, Sailor Mars with the power of fire.Sailor Jupiter, Lita, she's a tough one.Don't make her mad, her powers are lighting.Sailor Venus was the last one to be found and she has Artemis, the other cat. There were four others, but they kept their distance from us for some reason or another."Darien continued to explain the costumes they were and their powers.

"How did they meet?" Vincent asked.

"Tulpa and Queen Beryl sided together," Mia explained, "the sailor scouts tried to teleport to her to stop her but they ended up meeting the ronin warriors.They destroyed both Tulpa and Queen Beryl.We were able to change the dark warlords back to good, but they died.The temple fell apart as they were saving us.We never saw them again."

"I was hoping to meet them too," Vincent moaned.

"We met each other again, the sailor scouts needed our help," Mia went on, "Your father was brainwashed and so was your half sister Rini by Prince Diamond and Wise Man."

"Wise Man?Sounds more like 'Wise Guy' to me!" Vincent grumbled.

"Sailor Moon was supposed to be with your father but she fell in love with Rowen of the Strata," Mia said, "He loved her too.He couldn't stand being apart so we came to visit them unannounced.Rowen and I were close once."

"I didn't know that!" both Darien and Vincent sounded.

"Oh no," she blushed, "Not _that_ close.I suggested to him to tell Sailor Moon how he felt.He was sad and I felt sorry for him, I suppose."

"I see," Vincent said, "you are a very nice person.I guess that's how you and Dad became so close."

"I was upset after Serena left me for Rowen," Darien admitted."But it was for the best, were both miserable before the warriors came back.We became better friends after that.Mia saw that I was taking it a bit hard and that's how we became close."

"I have a confession to make," Mia said, "I didn't want to tell you about this until the time is right but we have told you a lot already.Might as well tell you this.It has to do with the last part of the poem."

"About the Phoenix?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "and another armor—the armor of the sun."

"Who wears it?"

"Me."

"Y-you?" he stammered.

"I came across the last part of the poem on accident. I wasn't sure what it meant.I remembered the time when the five warriors were in their time of sleep, so I went to find those places.It was strange; the volcano Ryo was in was still.The cave where Sage was in was even darker than before.The rock Kento slept in was nothing but sand and the ground were barren.I went to the lake where Sai was at and there was no water there.The rivers near it were dry as dust.I couldn't get to outer space, but I went to a hill and looked at the sky with my telescope.The sky looked empty and dark, no stars or moon. Then suddenly, the sun came out and it was in the evening.I saw the phoenix fly to me."Mia sighed and smiled.

A tear graced her cheek, "It was the most beautiful bird I ever saw in my life.I wasn't scared at all.It let me touch it and it even gave me a ride.I didn't want to leave.Though I should have burned up, I didn't.It carried me to the sun outside the earth.We went right though it and I was protected from the heat.I didn't lose any air either.When we came on the other side of the sun, I looked down at myself. I was wearing this beautiful suit of armor.It was nothing like what the warriors wore.That was the only time I wore it.I told no one about it, not even the warriors.I didn't tell your father either."

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Vincent asked.

"Because," she sniffed, "it was _special._ It was _sacred._ You don't share a moment like that to anyone.The warriors were my friends but I just wanted to keep it to myself. You understand, don't you?"

"Did you ever want to use it again?" Vincent asked.

"Of course I did," she said."All the time but I didn't know how to call upon it.It was a gift from the Phoenix and I was to take care of it.It will let me use it when the time is right."

"She's right," Darien agreed."She was given that gift for a reason.When someone gives something to you, you're supposed to watch over it with your life.WE have something we'd like to give you."He took out a long stemmed rose and handed it to Vincent.

"A rose?" he mumbled.

"It will protect you from your enemies," Darien explained.

"What am I supposed to do," Vincent demanded, "Push it up their nose and hope they'll sneeze to death?"

"No, you throw it."Darien groaned.

"I see," he said.

"Your father was a soldier too," Mia said, "Tuxedo Mask."She handed him a mask that looked similar to the one that Tuxedo Mask wore. They looked kind of like glasses without lenses.They were yellow and the sides of them looked like flaming wings.

"It's time for you to go visit your sister," Darien told him."Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, looking the two items, "I suppose."

"Then let's be on our way," Mia said.They walked outside where there was an entrance to the gate of time.

"Sailor Pluto will assist you," Darien told him."She's the sailor scout of time and space."

"What does Rini look like?" he asked, "So I'll know who she is when I see her?"

"Oh, you'll know," Darien said, "you'll know."

"We'll be waiting for you when you get back," Mia said.

Vincent almost walked through the door, "Wait a minute, something's not right."

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"I almost forgot to say goodbye," he chuckled and turned around to hug his parents. "I'll miss you."

"Son," Darien said, "I want you to watch your sister.She likes Yuli.So I want you to…"

"Darien," Mia nudged him, "Yuli's a nice kid.You'll make friends with him easily."

Vincent walked through the door. He was in some strange place.A long red carpet led up to the gate.He saw a woman with long black hair with red highlights dressed in gray and dark red armor._That's Sailor Pluto?_He thought, _but she's not wearing the costume Father told me about._

"Welcome, Young Prince Vincent," Sailor Pluto said with a smile upon her face.

"Sailor Pluto?" he mumbled, "Have you always wore that armor?"

She shook her head, "no, it was given to me by the ancient."

"The Ancient!" he cried.

"Yes," she nodded."It's hard to explain, really.I was in that sarcophagus over there," she said, pointing to it, "if it weren't for Kale---,"

"Kale, the warlord of Corruption?!" he shouted."My mother told me he and the others were dead!"

"Oh no," Kale said, coming to Pluto's side, "I'm very much alive."

Vincent laughed and shook Kale's hand fiercely, "I'm so pleased to meet you!"

"Pleasure…" he mumbled.

"Where are the others?" Vincent asked. "When can I see them?"

"They are here," she pointed to the gate."With everyone else.You came to meet you sister, haven't you?"

"Yes, Rini, what does she look like?" Vincent asked."My parents didn't tell me."

"She has pink hair and crimson eyes," Pluto replied, "I used to call her Small Lady.She was once called Sailor Mini Moon until her half sister Sailor Strata Moon gave her new powers and then she became Sailor Neo Moon.We call them the full moon sisters."

"But they're half sisters," Vincent said.

"But when you put two halves of a moon together," Pluto told him, "it's a full moon, is it not?They're so close, you wouldn't notice the difference."

"I see," he sighed.

"She is a lovely girl," Sailor Pluto said, "and you should be happy to be her brother."

Vincent nodded and he stepped into the gate.He was suddenly transported to a time of cars and telephones.(Have you wondered why in the future, it kind of looks like the medieval times and there's no electricity or anything like that?)

"Now how am I supposed to find his girl," he whispered to himself.

"Rowena, why do you think Yuli hasn't asked me to the dance yet?" Rini freaked as they walked down the sidewalk."You think maybe he could be breaking up with me?"

"Of course not," Rowena said, "he's probably thinking of a line right now.Relax, Rini!"

_Wow, that was easy,_ Vincent thought._So there's my sister.Wait, what was that name she said, Yuli?_

He hid behind a lamppost watched them walk by.He wasn't sure how to approach Rini, especially with Rowena there.But it was now or never.He followed them into a building a snack shop.They sat in a booth and Rini ordered a big ice cream sundae.Rowena ordered only a milkshake.

"Why would Yuli not ask me?It's next week!"

"He's probably not sure how to ask you," Rowena said, "here, if it makes you feel any better, I don't have a date!"

"What if he forgot?" she said, "he lost his memory, didn't' he?"

"Stop it, you're starting to sound like Mom now," Rowena told her."The memory maimers are gone.Come on, Rini.Yuli's a guy and guys tend to be like this every now and then.Maybe he's having a guys' night out with the warriors or something.You know he wouldn't' do anything to hurt you."

Rini began wrinkling the napkin in her hands.

Vincent was sitting in the next booth.His brotherly instincts took over.Rini began to bawl and he couldn't stand it anymore.He got out of his booth and knelt down in front of Rini.

"I couldn't' help but over hear you crying," Vincent said, trying his best to sound like a gentleman."Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rowena nearly erupted laughter and her love meter went _cha-ching._She smiled up at him, _what a cutie!_

_ _

"No thanks," Rini sniffed

"It'll be okay, Rini," Vincent said.

Through her tears, she looked at Vincent and wiped her tears away, "hey, have we met?How do you know my name?"

"Listen, Rini," Vincent said, "I don't mean to scare you or anything, but I have come from the future to meet you."

"What a coincidence, me too!" Rowena said."I'm her half sister, Rowena, pleased to meet—," she reached her hand to shake hands with him but he didn't pay attention to her.She frowned, "um, hello?" He didn't even seem to notice she was there.And she _liked _him.Any other guy would notice the cute girl with Rini, anyone, except Rini's half-brother.His brotherly instincts took over his 'get the girl' instincts.

"My name is Vincent," he said, "I'm your half brother."

Rini almost fainted, "what?"

"Your father is my father—King Ediymoin. Tux---,"

"Tuxedo Mask," she finished, "but that's impossible.How do I know you're who you say you are?You could be just an imp---,"

She stopped suddenly when he handed her a rose. She took it and smiled."Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"Brother?!" Rowena gasped.She looked disgusted.

"You _are_ my brother!" she jumped up and threw her arms around him. Vincent nearly fell back.And he patted her back.She began bawling into his shoulder, "I've always wanted a brother like you I could talk to about my problems!"

"Hey, what about me?" Rowena demanded and stood up to place her hands on her hips._He's taking my sister away from me!Now whom am I supposed to hang out with?Yuli??!_

She ignored Rowena and kept her arms around Vincent's neck._Hey, this brother stuff isn't as bad as I thought it would be._

"Rini, will you go with me to the dance?" Yuli practiced, "no, maybe that's not very good, Hey, Rini, let's go to the dance together!Um, nooo."He walked into the parlor and nearly screamed when he saw Rini hugging onto Vincent.He threw his hands to his mouth."She's cheating on me!" he said under his breath.He grumbled and pulled his sleeves up past his elbows.He had taken _way_ too many lessons from Kento."Hey!" he shouted and walked up to Vincent.

"Yuli, wait!" Rini cried.

"Yuli?" Vincent whispered, looking at Rini's surprised face.He looked at Yuli, "look buddy, I—mmph!" he couldn't keep talking now that Yuli's fist was in it.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Yuli growled. He punched him again.

"Stop it, Yuli!" Rini shouted, taking his arm.

"Pummel him into the ground, Yuli!" Rowena shouted, patting his back.

"Just how do you know Rini anyway?" Yuli demanded.

"You really wanna know?" Vincent moaned and he rubbed his chin.

"Heck yeah!"

"Yuli, leave him alone!" Rini cried. 

"For your information, pal, I'm her…."

"He's my…"

"BROTHER!"

"Oh, you are?" Yuli muttered, "Oh, I'm sorry!Hey, I'm Yuli!"He reached his hand to him and shook it.

"You're the kid that met the ronin warriors, huh?" Vincent asked.

"That's right."

"I envy you," Vincent said.

"Ah, well…" Yuli blushed.

"Get away from him!" Rini pushed past Yuli and stood between her brother and whom she thought was her boyfriend."He just came to see me, okay!?"

"Well, what was I supposed to think when I saw you hugging him like you were meant for each other!" Yuli snapped.

"Yeah, he has a point!" Rowena added.

Rini picked up a napkin and dabbed her brother's lip, "I'm so very sorry, he's never acted like this before!"

"You know," Vincent said, taking the napkin away and thanked her as he dabbed his own lip."Our father told me about Yuli.He said for me to keep an eye on you."

"I should be angry that he did," Rini said and folded her arms as she shot Rini a rude look, "but I'm not!"

"He was right!" Vincent growled, "You!Just stay away from my sister, understand?" he pointed at Yuli.

"Hey, I honestly didn't know you were her brother, okay?" Yuli fumed.

"Cut the guy some slack!" Rowena walked up and placed her hands on his shoulder."Look at this face!" she squeezed his mouth.

"Rohhhwwweeena cut it owt!" Yuli muttered, spit flying out from his lips as she still kept her hand around them.

"Shh," she hushed in his ear, "she bought it last time."

"I heard her say that you hadn't asked her to the dance," Vincent said, "how dare you do that to my poor little sister!" he said as he pulled her close, "what's wrong with you?Why can't you give my sister the attention she deserves?"

"I waaaas going to athhhsk her, honest!" he was shouting as Rowena still kept her hand around his mouth.It made his defense sound utterly stupid.

"When?Two weeks from now?"

"No, now, that's whyth I came in here!" he spat, "I knewt shet came in here allt the time!"

"I never want to see you again!" Rini cried, "I just can't believe you!" she sobbed and pressed her face into her brother's shoulder.

"Come along, my dear sister," Vincent said, his eyes still on Yuli.He pattered her head, "I think we have a little catching up to do."They walked out of the parlor.

Rowena and Yuli watched in surprise.

"Yout can leth go of my fathe now," Yuli sputtered.

"Oh, sorry," she let go of his face and stepped aside."Well, as long as you are here, you might as well finish Rini's sundae…and pay the bill."

Yuli nodded and sat down and finished Rini's sundae."I feel so stupid."

"Don't' worry, Yuli," Rowena said, "I feel stupid too I thought he was cute and he didn't even notice me." She sighed.

"Man, what a jerk," he groaned. "He coulda least said hi!"

"I know," she pulled her straw up and down and sipped her milkshake.

They raised their eyes up to each other. Yuli leaned forward to her. They were about to kiss and suddenly Rowena move her hand up.

"Stop!" she shouted in a whisper, "the last thing we want is to have Rini see that. Or Vincent…he'll kill you!"

"Oh yeah," he blushed and sat back. "And I thought it was bad enough having her dad on my case…now her brother is after me too."

Rowena patted his hand."Maybe you can get Vincent to understand you. I didn't like you much at first, remember?"

"Hey, you're right, Rowena!" Yuli shouted, "I'll become friends with him!" he jumped up."I'll make him _want_ me to be with Rini!Thanks, Rowena! You're a genius!"

"My father _is_ Rowen of the Strata, of course," she said proudly.

"That's right, he is!"he said."There's _no_ doubt about that!"

"Happy to help," Rowena said.

"Oh, thank you!" he cried and hugged her tight.He had working out a lot with the guys so he became a real tough teenager, "thankyou, thankyou thaaaankyou!"

"Ahh, too tight!" Rowena wheezed.

"Sorry," he mumbled when he let her go.He smiled and ran out of the door.

"Yuli wait!" she called after him, "you forgot to---,"

"Oh, yeah!" he ran in and threw some bills on the table and ran back out.

Rowena sighed."Guys…."

**End Part I.What do you think so far?It's not stupid, is it?I just wanted to write a fic with the warlords/outers and the ronins/inners together. So, what will happen in the next part? Will Yuli and Vincent become buddies?Or rivals?Find in part 2:The Brother vs. The Boyfriend**


	2. 

The Masked Phoenix 

The Masked Phoenix 

**Part II**

The Brother vs. The Boyfriend 

** **

_Disclaimer:I do not own any of the RW or SM chars, except perhaps the ones I made up.Vincent and Rowena._

_ _

Rini was telling her mother and father what had happened.Darien was blown away when he met Vincent.

"This is my brother, Vinnie" she announced to everybody, "oh, can I call you Vinnie?"

"Sure," Vincent shrugged. "Can I call you Rini?"

"I am Rini!" she laughed, "he's so funny!" she nudged him and patted his shoulder.

The ronin warriors looked at Mia and Darien and then to Vincent.

"You're the ronin warriors, aren't you?" Vincent gasped

"Yes were are!" Kento bragged."And I'm Kento of…"

"Hardrock!" he walked over and shook his hand, followed by the others. They all looked surprised and slightly confused."I'm so pleased to meet you all finally!I love the legend of the warriors!My mom tells me the poem every night before I go to sleep!"

"So, you're our boy from the future, right?" Mia asked.

Vincent nodded, "yes, I am."

"This is strange," Ryo said, "Rini comes from the future, then Rowena and now Vincent," he folded his arms, "who's next?Sai and Ami's kid?"

Both Ami and Sai totally blushed.Ami turned around and hid her face."Shh!" Sai hushed, "don't speak like that, mate!"

"Oh, check it out, Sai's blushing!"Kento teased.

"Sorry, Sai," Ryo apologized.

Yuli walked in, "Hi everyone, um, hi, Rini."

"Getawayfromme!" Rini hissed.

Serena raised her eyebrow, "did you two get in a fight?"

"It's Yuli's fault," she muttered, "he thought I was dating Vincent!He really needs to think before he acts!" she walked up to her room and slammed the door.

"Listen, Vincent," Yuli said, "I think we should talk."

"Why would I be interested in anything you have to say?" Vincent demanded.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Vincent," Mia scowled.Her face turned red, "Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself."She walked out of the entryway. 

"I'm only asking for ten minutes of your free time, okay?"He asked. "Besides, I've met the ronin warriors, don't you want to hear my story?"

"Well, I am a little curious," Vincent said, "Alright, ten minutes.My mom said you were a good kid and she's hardly ever wrong.But if she is…. you're in BIG trouble!"

Yuli slid his arm around his shoulders, "let me show you around the twentieth century, dude."

~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~

"Yuli, my man, you're a hell of a guy!"Vincent cried, slapping Yuli on the back.They were spending time at the arcade."How many times have you said you played this game?"

"About forty times," Yuli said, "I'm getting really close to beating it too…. oh man!I lost!"

"Tough break, dude," Vincent said."So tell me again when you met Ryo."

"Well, I was with my parents," Yuli turned around and leaned against the game.He held his hands out in a 'story telling' manner."We were buying a new skateboard.I was trying out and I hurt myself.When I stood up, I felt this big wet tongue on my face!!"

"Whiteblaze." 

"Yeah," Yuli said, "I'm glad he didn't eat me.I couldn't move or anything, I was just looking back at that giant white tigers' face.Then Ryo asked if I was alright…man, it was sooo cool!"

"Except when Whiteblaze licked ya." Vincent pointed out as he pulled his pop to his mouth.

"Oh, I get used to it," Yuli said.

Vincent choked on his pop and sprayed it everywhere, "WHHHAAAAT?"

Yuli smiled and the duo walked out of the arcade."There's a gym right out here.Feel like pumping some iron?" Yuli asked.

"I need some sweats or something," Vincent said.

"I'll lend you some," Yuli said.They stopped by the house and Yuli grabbed a gym bag containing workout clothing for the both of them.

"Everything alright?" Mia asked.

"Everything's fine, Mia!" Yuli cried."Come on, Vinnie."

Yuli lent Vincent a gray pair of sweats and a navy blue tank top.Yuli wore red sweatpants and a red tank top and Yuli showed him around.

"You come here often?" Vincent asked him, watching all the bodybuilders lifting weights.

"Yeah," Yuli said, pulling on some fingerless working out gloves."Let's see how much you can bench."

"Oh, I don't know," Vincent said, "I never…"

"Never too late to learn," Yuli led him to the bench."I'll spot ya.Let's start with 50."

"Fifty--sure, I can handle that," he lay down and took a few breaths. 

"Ready?"Yuli warned when he put the weights on the bar.

"Yeah, hit me up, dude!" Vincent growled like a tough guy.

Yuli took the bar off the rest and as he was about to give it to Vincent, he heard some commotion not too far down and he nearly dropped it on Vincent."Whooaaaa."

"Aaah!"

"Ooh, sorry!" Yuli grabbed the bar in time and put it back on the rest.

"You nearly killed me!" Vincent shouted."What's the matter with you?" he stood up and Yuli looked like he was in another world.

He pointed, "It's Rowena, I didn't know she came to work out here!" he said.

"Who?" Vincent looked at the girl he was pointing at and was blown away, "wow, she's hot!"

"She's Rowen's daughter," Yuli explained, "Rini's half sister.You remember her from the parlor, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Vincent mumbled."She was there?"

"You didn't notice her?" Yuli demanded, "the girl's fine!That's one thing Rini and Rowena have in common."

"I wonder if she's single.'

"I did kiss her once," Yuli admitted.

"YOU did what?" Vincent demanded with a snarl."You were cheating on my sister with her sister?"(Doesn't that sound a little weird?)

"Hey, it was just a little kiss," Yuli defended, "It just happened! She didn't even like it.Which I find hard to understand."

"So, is she a good kisser?" Vincent asked.

"I told you it was a small kiss," Yuli said, "and I wasn't supposed to be paying attention…" he rolled his eyes, "yes, she's a good kisser!"

"Hmm," Vincent folded his arms, as he looked her over."She's pretty cute.Rowen's daughter, huh?"

"She was trying to talk to you," Yuli said, "and when you didn't talk back, she got mad.Didn't you hear her telling me to keep beating you up when Rini was telling me to stop?She was also squeezing my face; how can you not notice that?"

"My sister was crying," Vincent said, "she was the only girl I was able to see!What's a half brother to do?"

Yuli grinned, "I see."

"So, what is she like?" Vincent asked.

"Well, she's pretty tough," Yuli watched her punch the bag and scoot around."She can change to Sailor Strata Moon and she also has her own armor.The armor of Strata Moon.When we were fighting the soul stealers and they took my soul, Rowena gave Rini new powers.Rowen taught her a lot of fighting techniques in the future.You know, Rini told me she beat the living snot out of the main soul stealer!" Yuli explained with a laugh, "Rowen would have grounded her if she wasn't doing it to save everyone!

"Wow," Vincent said, "I cant' believe I didn't notice her before."

"You made her mad," Yuli said, "you didn't pay her any attention."

"Oh, man, she was looking at me?I didn't mean to ignore her." He groaned, "She really is Rowen's little girl?"

"Well, yeah, where else did she get that head band?" Yuli told him.

"It could be just a look alike."

"You don't' believe me, do you?" Yuli asked.

"She can't be Rowen's girl," Vincent said."No way!"

"Way!" Yuli snapped.

"No way, she doesn't look like him at all!" Vincent disagreed.

"She has his color of hair and look, she has his bangs!"

"I'm going to talk to her."He started to walk away from Yuli.

"I wouldn't do that!" Yuli shouted, getting in his way.He pushed him back. "She'll beat you bad!You made her very angry, she's not safe to be around right now! She's the daughter of Rowen of the Strata for crying out loud!Don't do it!She'll rip you apart!She's one tough chick!"

"Tough?" Vincent teased and walked around Yuli, "with those pigtails?I don't think so."

Yuli pulled his knuckles to his mouth, "oh mannn."

"Hi there!"Vincent greeted with a smile.

_Oh, yeah, now he notices me! _Rowena thought, looking at him with a sneer.She continued to hit the punching bag.She was wearing a red sports bra with black seams and black spandex shorts with dark blue stripes.She wore white fingerless work out gloves and only the best tennis shoes any girl had ever wanted.With her hair up in her usual pigtails, she looked like a harmless girl to people that didn't know her as the daughter of Rowen of the Strata.

"So, now, you're Rowen's girl, right?" Vincent asked.

She didn't answer him.She took a deep breath and did a full turn and whacked her forearm into the punching bag.

"You're ignoring me," Vincent mumbled, "I'm sorry if I seemed rude but Rini is my half sister too.She was crying and my….half-sibling instincts took control, you understand, right?"

"Back out you while you still can!" Yuli shouted in a whisper.

"Anyway, while I'm here," Vincent said, "let's talk.How about an interview?"

"Interview?" Rowena asked, licking the sweat off her lip in a tough-girl manner.

"Yeah, an interview," he conferred, "tell me about yourself, when you came to see Rini, if you're single…"

"You want an interview?" she grinned and turned to him, "Okay, pretty boy, I'll give you one!!Keeeyaaaaa!" she jabbed him twice with her left and then gave him an uppercut with her right.While his head was still spinning, she brought a hard punch to the face. Taking a breath, Rowena jumped up and spun around, kicking him square in the chest. He flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"Oh man, what a woman!" Vincent mumbled, love struck.

"Loser," Rowena said through her teeth as she stepped over him.

Exercisers of all ages and gender stopped to watch Rowena walk off. They whispered around.

"What are you looking at?!" she snarled.

They quickly returned to their workouts.

"She called me pretty," Vincent moaned.

Yuli ran to Vincent and leaned over him, "See, I told you she was Rowen's girl!Now do you believe me?"

"If that was Rowen's girl," Vincent groaned, "I wonder what KENTO'S would be like!"

"Now that's scary man," Yuli said as he picked him up and threw his arm around his neck, "thank you very much for telling me that."

"A little birdie told me that Vincent likes you!" Rini teased Rowena, who was chugging down some milk before going to bed.Rini thought she and her half sister were alone, but Rowen was in the other room and he almost jumped into the ceiling.

"Yuli told you!?" Rowena snarled."That weasel!"

"No, he didn't," Rini, said, "we're not talking anymore."

"Darn," Rowena wiped her mouth."I think you should give him another chance."

"Hey, we're not talking a bout me and Yuli, we're talking about you and my—,"

"The guy didn't pay any attention to me," Rowena interrupted, "and he's your half brother for crying out loud and I'm your half sister, doesn't that sound kind of weird to you?"

Rowen bit his lip as he eavesdropped on the conversation._Sounds weird to me!_

_ _

"There's no relation, Rowena," Rini sat in front of her and dipped a cookie in her half sister's milk and smiled as she watched her frown, "just because both of you are related to me doesn't mean you're related to each other.You have a different father but we have the same mom.Vincent and I have the same father but different mother.So…"

"It still sounds kind of funny to me," Rowena drank the rest of her milk and poured another glass.

"Come on, Rowena give him a chance!" Rini begged, "do it for me!"

"No way!" she shouted.She pulled her milk glass down, revealing a milk mustache.

"You leave me no choice," Rini stood up, started to walk around and leave, then ran back and knelt in front of her half sister, "P-please Rowena!I beg you!" she tugged on her pajamas.

"Stop it, Rini!" Rowena hissed, "Someone might hear you!"

Rini cried fake tears, "Please, with chocolate chips on top!"

"Rini, do you have any idea how stupid you look right now?" Rowena demanded.

"Rowena, puh-leeeze?" she wrapped her arms around Rowen's waist, "it w-would mean s-s-sooo much to meee!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Never!"

"I'll give Yuli another chance and I'll buy you ice cream for a whole week!"

"Nnnn—uh---let me think about it!" 

Rowen almost passed out.

"Thank you Rowena," Rini stood up and hugged her, "you're the best half sister in the world!"

"Thanks," she mumbled._What have I done!?_

_ _

Rini skipped out of the kitchen and Rowena dropped her head on the table. She heard footsteps inot the kitchen.

"Now what do you want, Rini?" Rowena demanded.

"It's not Rini," Rowen said.

Rowena's eyes bulged and she sat up straight, "DADDY!Hi, how's it going?" she giggled, "Would you like some milk?"

"No thanks," he sat down.

"You heard me talking to Rini, didn't you?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmmm."

Rowena bit her lip, _here it comes…_

_ _

"You don't have to give that guy a chance if you don't really want to, you know," Rowen said.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"If this guy gives you a problem, just tell me and I'll---,"

Rowena giggled, "I don't think you have to worry about it, Daddy," she sat back and wrapped her hand around her fist."I already took care of it!"

Rowen gasped, thinking the worst and he heard Yuli walking with Vincent.

"I told you not to talk to her," Yuli said, "but you wouldn't listen to me!'Stay away from her, she's Rowen's girl' I said but you said 'no way, she doesn't look at all like him!' I told you she's a tough girl but noooo, you that she was harmless in those pigtails."

Rowen turned around and saw Vincent with a bloody lip and black eye.He tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Hi Yuli," Rowena said. 

"Hey, Rowena," he said back.

Rowena smiled, "Hi, Vincent."She winked at him and Vincent gasped. 

Yuli quickly dragged him away, "oh no, don't look back, don't look back!"

Rowen looked back at his future daughter."Your mother is going to be mad at me for teaching you all those fighting techniques, you know that don't you?"

"She'll get used to it," Rowena smiled and jumped up, "'night, Daddykins!" she kissed him on the side of his head and skipped up to her and Rini's room.

**************************************

The fire went out.The lights flashed on and off and then finally off for good.There was no water from anywhere and nothing was growing.The sky looked like it was going to fall on all who lived on the earth.

Something bad was happing to the world.There was someone, something coming.It was worse than the deadly silence.Much worse than the souls or memories taken away from living human beings.Their world was taken away by its life force, it's energy and everything that made it a planet.It was drained away and nothing was left but an empty ball and then it was destroyed into nothing.The next happened to the planets surrounding, followed by the moons and the stars and finally, the sun and the whole solar system was just pitch-black nothingness.

"Gaah," Raye sat up, her scream stuck in her throat, unable to escape. "How horrible," she moaned and closed her eyes.The image was still in her head.

"It's okay, Raye," she heard a male's voice say.She felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Ryo," she murmured.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, did my screaming wake you up?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "you didn't' scream so you didn't wake me up or anyone else.I was already here."

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded, the fear leaving her voice and replacing it with anger.

"I came in here to see if you were alright.I've noticed you weren't sleeping well lately and…"

"Well, I'm fine," she grumbled.

"Wow, Raye," Ryo said, "there's sweat all over your face."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Look, Raye, you don't have to be rude about it," Ryo snapped, "I care about you and a person needs their rest.Now tell me about this dream you're having."

"It's not of your business," Raye snarled.She sat up and walked out of the room.

"Of course it's my business!" Ryo said and grabbed her hand, whipping her around, "what if there's a new enemy?And you're dreaming about it?It can tell us something."He pulled her close to him and looked into her brown eyes."If there's something bothering you, Raye, I want to know about it!I _need_ to know!I care about you, don't you realize that?"

"I know, Ryo," she muttered."I just, don't want to scare anyone.Maybe this is just some silly stupid dream I'm having that means nothing.It's probably from bad food."

"You can't blame all your bad dreams from bad food," Ryo told her."Now tell me, what is your dream about?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said."I--I can't tell you."

"Why not, don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Totally," she said, "but this dream is confusing.I'm going to the fire and maybe I'll learn something."

"Okay," he said, "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to," she protested.

"But I am," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed, "come on."She went to the fireplace, lit it and knelt in front of it.Ryo knelt down beside her and they bowed their heads as Raye began to chant and move her fingers in certain signs."Moon, Air, Fire, Rock…"

"Come on, Raye," Ryo encouraged, "you can do it."

Suddenly, the fire went out.Raye gasped and jumped to her feet, her eyes wide in horror."Oh no."

"Raye, what's the matter?" Ryo asked, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him.

"The fire," she said, "It went out."

"We can rebuild it," Ryo suggested."It's okay." 

"No, this is what happened in my dream!" she shouted."The first thing in my dream I saw a fire go out."

"What else happened?" he asked.

The lights began to flicker and then they went out completely.Raye ran to the light switch. She tried to turn the light on but an electric current stopped her."No, this can't be happening!Hey, everyone, wake up!" she screamed."Get up, get up right now!"

"What's going on?" Sage came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, where's my pillow?" Kento cried, "how come every time I dream of eating a giant marshmallow, I wake up and find my pillow gone?!"

"We have an emergency!" Raye shouted.

"Hey, what's wrong with the lights?" Ami asked herself, trying to turn them back on.She grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.Two seconds later it shut off."How can the batteries go dead when they're just brand new?"

The sailor scouts came out, "Raye, what's the matter?" Lita asked.

"The fire went out," Raye replied, "I had a dream and…"

"You woke us up all because of a dream?" Mina demanded, "well, thanksabunch!When you're done talking about it, can I go back to mine please?"

"Oh, was I in it, babe?" Kento asked.

"You should listen to this," Ryo said."Okay, tell us what happened next in your dream." 

"There was no water," Raye said.

Ami walked to the cupboard, took a glass and pulled the faucet.No water was coming out."Someone hasn't been paying their water bill."Ami said.

"The fire went out, then it got dark," Raye said, "then there was no water, the ground was all barren and the sky was coming apart. But I don't know what it means!"

"I do," Vincent said.

"You do?" Rowena asked, "how?"

"It's part of the yoiori poem," Vincent said."It's the missing part," he looked at Mia, "you told me about it in the future?"

Mia nodded, "the missing part."

"Missing part?" the ronin boys echoed.

"What poem?" Serena mumbled.

Rowena sighed, "Torch of spirit sought through five. Drinking strength from immortal fire.Darkest prison sheds the light.Churning beneath a swirl of salt. Burning within a throne of rock.Floating amongst the eyes of the ages.Unmoored in the stream of the sky'"

Vincent was impressed she knew the poem.He smiled at her and then he felt everyone's eyes on him as they waited for the rest of the poem."' The five are strong but if there be a time when the fire burns out, someone will come back to light it.And when light glows dim, darkness will not last," Vincent continued, "When the river runs dry, the water will only be relocated.When the ground becomes barren, it will become fertile again.When the sky begins to fall, someone will hold it up.The five will have no need to disappear, because that will be the day the Phoenix will rise from the ashes and the sun will always continue to shine it's generous glow.'"

"The Phoenix had better get here soon," Raye said, "Because something bad is going to happen.And not just to our world, but the whole solar system!"

"It will come," Mia said, "trust me."

"How do you know?" Darien asked.

"I just do," Mia said, "I can't tell you anything about it now."She wanted to tell them, but she made a promise with the phoenix.It was supposed to remain a secret between only them.It reveal itself only to Mia and nobody else because they shared a special bond.The Phoenix gave her the gift of the armor of the sun.She will use it when the time was right.

"Hey, look!" Rini pointed out at the window, "the sky!"

They all ran out.The ground was just as Raye saw in her dream and the stars began to vanish one by one.

"It's getting dark," Serena mumbled.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Lita asked.

"I have an idea," Rowena said."I just hope it works.Armor of Strata Moon Tao Innochi!"Dark blue and white sub armor came upon her.Unlike her father's that was white on the sides, it was white on the front and back, kind of like a two piece bathing suit that had the belly and lower back section cut out to look more like a female's armor..She held her hands up and her mid back blue hair came up into a braid as the rest of the strata moon armor appeared on her.

"Man," Vincent moaned.

"Rowena," Rowen came up to her, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to prevent the sky from falling down on us," she said.She closed her eyes and a dark blue sphere went around her and she floated up in the sky.

"You think she can do it?" Vincent asked Rini.

"Rowena did a lot of things," Rini said, "and I'm sure she can do this."

Rowena reached her hand into her quiver and pulled out a moon arrow of life force. _I hope this works,_ she thought to herself."Arrow Shock Sky Scratching!" she sent her arrow into the atmosphere and it went out of the world and into space, leaving a long, giant tail behind it.It scratched the sky and the atmosphere, leaving a long dark blue streak across it."I did it!" she cried."Yes!" then something came though the scratch, a giant spaceship of some kind.She didn't know that she hit the space ship and it shot at her.

"Rowena, look out!" Rowen shouted.

"Moon Arrow Shock Wave!" she sent another arrow at the space ship to defend herself.However it, hit her shield and it disappeared.Rowena began to fall.

"Oh no!" Rini, Rowen and Serena screamed in unison.

"Hold on, Rowena!"Vincent wanted to do something but wasn't sure what to do.He looked at his mask and almost pulled it out when…

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!" Rowen armored up fast and went to save her when something weird happened.

"Quake With Fear!"

"Silence Wall!"

"Anubis?" Rowen mumbled.

"Sailor Saturn!" Rini shouted.

Vincent groaned and placed his mask back into his pocket.

Chains came up through the ground and Rowena became entangled in them.It kept her from falling to her death, but the chains weren't very comfortable when she landed in between them.The silence wall from Sailor Saturn kept the space ship from getting closer to the others and it sent it back out of the world.

When Rowen got to his only future daughter, she was in his once archenemy's arms.He wasn't sure to attack him or thank him.

"She'll be fine," Anubis instructed, handing the knocked out Rowena of Strata Moon in his arms.Her full armor of strata moon faded off and she was in her sub armor.

Rowen didn't know what to say.He still couldn't believe it.

"No need to thank me," Anubis said.

"Thank you, Anubis!" Serena shouted her thanks for Rowen.

Rowena groaned and turned her head to Anubis."I know who you are," she said. "You're Anubis, warlord of Cruelty."

"Clever girl," Anubis said, "but I'm not that man anymore."

She smiled, "I'm glad."

"It's the other scouts," Lita announced.

"The warlords!" Sage cried.

"Hey, they're in armor," Raye said."Like ours."

"I'm sorry we haven't been keeping in touch," Pluto said.She nearly giggled, looking at the scouts and warriors in their pajamas.

"Sailor P!"Rini ran into her arms, giggling. 

"We thought you were all dead," Mina said."What happened?"

"When the temple was destroyed," Kale explained, "and we were close to our deaths, we heard the ancient speaking to us.He said that our work was not done and then we survived."

"How did you get the new armor?" Serena asked."We have armors now too."

"We got them before you did," Sailor Neptune responded.

"Is that why we saw you while we were looking for the girls?" Sai asked.

Sekhmet nodded, "that's right."

"Where's Lady Kayura?" Mia asked.

"We're not sure," Sailor Saturn said.

"Here I am," Lady Kayura came to the clearing, dressed as the ancient.

"We've been wondering about you," Anubis said.

"What was that thing?" Rowena groaned."That thing that attacked me?"

"Does it have anything to do with my dream,"Raye asked.

Pluto nodded, "yes."

"Why don't you show us what Raye saw in her dream," Ami suggested, "like you did during the threat of the heart snatchers."

"Are you sure you want to see this, guys?" Raye warned, "it's really scary!"

"Of course we do, Raye!" Lita cried.

"Yeah," Ryo said, "I want to see it too."

"We all do," Sage said, "we're all in this together."

"Then focus on my garnet rod and you will see just what Raye saw in her dream," she held it out in front of her and they began to see what Raye saw, image for image.The same thing happened to the girls just like it did before; they were in the middle of destruction.(Oh, you know what I mean.When everyone was saying something while they saw the dream…)

"This is awful," Ami said.

"The water is all gone," sighed Sai.

"People are dying," Lita moaned.

"It's getting so dark," noticed Sage.

"I'm so scared," mumbled Mina.

"The earth is all barren," Kento said.

"There's got to be something we could do," Serena said.

"The sky is falling apart," Rowen said.

"We can't let this happen," Ryo promised.

The images stopped.Ryo wrapped his arm around Raye.

"I told you it was scary," Raye said.

"We've got to do something," Serena said, clenching her fists."Who's doing this, Pluto?"

"They are from another planet very far away," Pluto answered, "it is called Soahc."

"Chaos spelt backwards," Rowena pointed out.

"That's right," Pluto said, "their planet is falling apart at this moment, so they are going to every planet they can find to take away their energy."

"They have no right!" Lita growled."Why don't they just live on one of their moons or something?"

"I agree with Lita!"Mars said.

"What keeps their planet and solar system in balance is a ring," Pluto went on. "They come from a solar system of only three planets.Each of those rings is getting smaller.It protects their planet like the ozone layer protects this one."

"Are the beings from the other two coming here?"Rini asked.

"No," Pluto shook her head, "They have no way to leave their planets.Soach was the only one with the resources to build a ship.They will drain away the life and energy from each planet.I'm not sure which one they will start with, but it would either be the planet Pluto or Mercury and if they drain away them completely, it won't just keep us from becoming sailor soldiers, it may destroy us."

The sailors gasped, "I don't believe it!"

"We have to _do_ something," Lita urged, "we can't let them do this to the solar system!"

"Hey," Yuli muttered, "my watch just stopped."He pulled his wrist to his ear."That's weird."

"No," Pluto sighed.She dropped her garnet rod.The end of it hit the ground first, then the top, bouncing back in forth in slow motion.

"Pluto, are you alright?" Kale asked.

She didn't reply.Her armor disappeared and showed her original sailor scout uniform.The tiara fell from her forehead and it clanged as it hit the ground.She fell to her knees, looking spacey and the rest of the uniform disappeared.Her eyelids flickered up and down and her eyes turned to the back of her head as she fell face down.

Kale came to her side and flipped her around.Her eyes were open and they looked hazy."Can you hear me?Trista, tell me you can hear me."He pulled her up closer to him."Come on, you can do it.Speak to me."

Ami ran to her and pushed Kale back, "let me through," she said and knelt down by Trista.She put her ear to her mouth, "she's not breathing."She roused for a pulse, "no pulse…oh no."

Kale stepped back, "do something."

"Come on, Trista," Ami lifted her chin and gave her two breaths.Everyone crowded around to watch Ami work on Trista, but gave her enough room.They coached her silently."Breathe," Ami said, "come on, breathe.Breathe, Trista!"

"It's what just what Pluto said," Neptune mumbled, "and I'm next…"

"Don't speak like that, Sailor Neptune," Sekhmet scowled softly."Nothing's going to happen to you, understand?"

She nodded as she placed her palms together and rubbed them on her forehead.

Ami continued to work on Trista for thirty more seconds.Finally, she was able to get a pulse but no breath yet.She continued rescue breathing.Two more breaths and Trista coughed and Ami helped her sit up.

"Just breathe normally now," Ami said.

"What happened to me?" Trista asked, though she was physically all right, her eyes still looked hazy.

"They must have started draining the power from your planet," she replied.

"Who? What?"

"It's okay, Trista," Kale took her hand, "everything is going to be fine."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Kale gasped, "Trista, it's me, Kale, don't you remember?"

She shook her head."What's going on?"

"I wonder if these guys have anything to do with the memory maimers," Rini said.

"I doubt it," Rowena said, "they took away all the energy from the planet Pluto and it almost killed Trista.She doesn't remember anything about being a sailor scout."

"But we need her," Serena said, "she's probably the only one that can get us to the planet so we can stop these guys."

"Without her, we can't go anywhere.Time and space doesn't even exist right now."

"What are you talking about?" Trista asked, "Pluto?Time and space?"

"Listen to me, Trista," Kale said, "this may sound crazy to you but you are Sailor Pluto, the soldier of time and space.You guard the gate of space-time.There are beings from another solar system that are trying to destroy this one.They got to your planet and that's why you don't remember being a sailor scout.You almost died."He looked around to find something that might help.Her garnet rod was still on the ground.He picked it up, "this belongs to you."

Trista sighed and took the garnet rod, "it does?"

"Yes, Trista," he told her.

She blinked a couple of times and her eyes changed to the way they were before she collapsed."K-Kale?"

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her head as he stroked her hair."Yes, Trista, it's me.Everything is going to be just fine.Do you remember what happened?"

"Aliens zapped my planet," she replied.

"That's pretty much what happened," Neptune smiled.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can she transform now?"Rini asked.

"No, her planet was drained of its power," Rowena said, "but she's alive."

"Now my watch is doing something weird," Yuli said.

The ocean seemed to be getting shallower down by the beach.Neptune gasped and fell to the ground as she clutched her heart and her armor was changing to her original uniform and back again.

"Neptune!" Sekhmet cried. He placed his arms around her shoulders.

"The ocean," she mumbled, "it's getting smaller and…"

"Nothing's going to happen to you," Sekhmet promised.

"I wish you were right about that," she wheezed.Her wheezing began to lessen and she felt some kind of energy coming from Sekhmet's hold."What are you doing?"

"Just relax," he said."You'll be fine."He helped her to her feet and kept his arm around her waist.

"These guys are moving fast," Uranus said, "we have to do something before they reach my planet."

Saturn paced the ground and she growled under her breath, tightening her fingers around her glaive.She spun around and cut the air, making a portal open up.(She probably didn't have the ability to travel like this before, but I'm saying she can with the armor.I mean, how else was she able to get to planets to destroy them?Ask Pluto to open the gate?)

"Where are you going?" Anubis demanded, rushing behind her.

"To destroy their planets before they destroy ours!" she replied with a hiss.

"Then I'm coming with you!" he barked, grabbing her arm."I'm not going to let you go alone!"The painful memories came back to his mind when he found Hotaru close to death in the nether world.If he was any later getting to her…

"Don't stop me Anubis," she told him, "this is the only way."

"We're coming with you too," Serena said."We can't let you do this by yourself."

Saturn nodded, "let's hurry then," she said, "or everything will go down for us."

"Okay, scouts, we've got work to do!" Serena ordered.She took out her swords (their weapons are their new transformation sticks.I didn't know if I should use their old ones but to make them look different or use their helmets or what!Does this make any sense?) "Moon Armor Power!"She pivoted around as she threw her swords around and twirled them like batons.Her boots appeared on her legs and the rest of the armor appeared going up.She ended her pose with one sword up and one across her chest and her legs

"Mercury Armor Power!" Ami shouted as she held her arms up over her head and her ice hammer appeared in them.She held it out in front of her and dropped it on the ground, making around her ice and even herself. It went up around her and her armor appeared on her body.She picked up her hammer with her right hand, stood with her legs shoulder width apart. Holding the hammer next to her body, she slid her left arm behind her back and took a hold of her elbow.(I like that much better her old stance.With her knees together like that, it looks like she has to go to the bathroom or something!) 

"Mars Armor Power!" Raye held one arm out and her Mars Fire Bow appeared in her hand.She spun around and tossed the bow up over her head.It came down her body, making her armor appear. When it located down her ankles, she kicked it up and pulled out an arrow, catching the bow in her hand and holding the bow, ready to fire.

"Jupiter Armor Power!" Lita held her hand out in front of her with her palm up.The Lightning Spear of Jupiter appeared in it and she closed her hand over the spear and turned her hand.She held the staff over her head with both hands.Lightning struck the spearhead as twirled it over her head and around her body from the head down.Then she held it behind her back horizontally as a leaf fell down on her foot.

"Venus Armor Power!" She cracked her heart chain whip of Venus and spun it around her head.Hearts and stars twirled around her body and when she cracked her chain whip again, she stood in the armor of Venus with a hand on her right hip.

"Moon Soul Life Power!"(I think I'll change that phrase someday soon.Does it sound kind of corny? I think Moon Rose Power sounds better…but Rowena told her to say 'moon life soul power') Rini held up her brioche and moonbeams and roses swarmed around her.A rose bud in the background began to grow as she twirled around.The white and pink body suit appeared on her. She held out her arms and her gloves appeared on them followed by the boots on her legs.Her tiara came across her forehead and the rose behind her was in full bloom.

"Moon Strata Power!" Because she didn't have enough strength to stay be in her armor, Rowena changed from her sub armor to her sailor scout uniform.

The Ronin Warriors changed and Darien became Tuxedo Mask.Vincent watched in surprise when Yuli's pajamas changed into a mystical kendo outfit shining with silver.

Saturn tapped her foot, "that wasn't fast enough."

"Uh oh," Uranus mumbled.

Dais nearly jumped and turned around, thinking that her planet was being destroyed next."What's wrong?"

She pointed to the sky, "Look, what is that?"

A huge space ship was floating above them.They raised their eyes up at it and then an energy beam fell down upon them.

"Great, we're being abducted!" Mars cried.

Nothing could prepare them for what they would find in the ship and all that they could think was, 'I hope they don't look like giant bugs'.

_To Be Continued…._

Oh, no, there's the end of Part 2!What will happen next?Find out in the next part of Masked Phoenix:"From the Ashes."


	3. 

The Masked Phoenix

The Masked Phoenix

**Part II:From the Ashes**

** **

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.Vincent and Rowena, however, I made them up! _

They looked around their surroundings.It was cold and it looked so weird.The smell of some kind of chemical stung their nose.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon demanded.

They heard some scrapping noises followed by a low growl.A four-legged translucent, pale green beast walked on past them.It looked a bit like an alligator except that its legs were longer.On its tail were red spots.

"Don't move," Sekhmet warned, "you'll upset it."

Sekhmet's warning however, did upset the beast and it growled as it scurried to the group.It opened its mouth to reveal fangs, dripping with some kind of poison.Everyone froze. Everyone made uneasy groans. 

"Hold," a voice said and the best stopped and turned around to the voice."Ixater, you bad little Madak."The master scolded its pet."That is now how we welcome our guests."A woman with long silvery hair petted the beast. "I'm sorry if my watch dog scared you."

Sailor Moon was surprised that the alien being was being friendly after what they were doing to their solar system."You're from the planet Soahc?" she asked.

"That I am," she was wearing some strange black suit that somewhat looked like the Madak's skin.On her ear was a transmitter to understand what the others were saying and they could understand their words.She had a strange symbol, something like an 'S' lying on its side with a vertical line going through it.(No, not the money symbol) 

"What do you want with us?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"You have a strong planet," she replied, "and an incredible solar system.My planets and solar system are dying and we need to drain others of their power."

"You have no right!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, "this is our planet, our solar system and we're just not going to let you destroy it!" she stepped forward and lunged toward the woman, "Jupiter Lightning Strike!" she threw her spear to the woman's direction and a force field went around her and pushing away the spear.She had pale blue eyes that glowed as she pushed Sailor Jupiter back.

"I was being friendly with you," she hissed, "I brought you to my ship to talk, not to fight! But if you will rather fight then---"

"Stop, Mother!" a young woman with a long skirt showing her legs and a midriff top in a light blue color shouted. "Please don't!"

She turned around, "Igilia, what are you doing?"

"I was scared and I heard you talking to someone in here," she replied."You told me that you were going to find someone that could help us? Are these the ones?"She had the same symbol on her forehead, the symbol of "Soahc," their planet.(It's pronounced so-hawk if any of you are wondering.)

"Yes, but they do not want to help," she said."I was going to offer them to stay at our planet if they let us take the energy from all of theirs."

"We can't let you do that," Sailor Mercury said, "We can't just let you steal everything from 9 planets just to save three!What makes your planet so wonderful?!"

"Silence!" the woman growled.

"Wait," Sailor Moon said, "is there another way to save your solar system without putting ours in danger?"

"We've tried to think of that," she said, "but there is no other alternative."

"They won't help us?" Igilia asked with a frown.She had a communicator on her ear also.

"You've already drained life and energy from the planet Pluto," Kale growled, "and it nearly killed the one person I care more about than life itself!You actually expect us to hand over our worlds to you?"

"Just who are you anyway?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"I am Lulura," she replied, "the Queen of Soahc."

"Look, Lulura," Sailor Moon said, "we can't let you do this to our worlds.There are 7 billion people on Earth and…"

"None on the other eight," Lulura interrupted, "Eight wonderful planets that go to waste because there is nothing living on it."

"Humans cannot live on the other planets," Rowen said, "It's not possible.Mercury is too close to the sun and it has no atmosphere.It's too hot in the day and freezing at night.Venus has too thick of an atmosphere and it is always too hot.Mars is too cold and we couldn't breathe the air.Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune have no land; just air and water.Pluto is too far away from the sun."

"Hmm," Lulura said, "That's perhaps why it didn't give us much power. It had nothing of value."

"Hey!" Trista shouted, "it was the planet that gave me the power to become Sailor Pluto and you ruined it!Now there is no time or space!It may mean nothing to you, but it's something to me!"

"You'll upset the balance if you drain all these planets," Neptune said "there would be nothing left of them.They wouldn't even be planets anymore."

"I think they're right," Igilia said, "Mother, there must be some other way."

"Soahc, Lotor and Talki are all dying," Lulura said, she lowered her eyes to the floor, "there won't be anything left of them either and as Queen, I have no choice but to take all of what you have, even I will have to destroy to get it!" she raised her eyes and clenched her fist."Your planets will be all be eliminated when I'm through!" the whole ship began to rumble as a dark purple energy glowed in her hand.

"Mars Heat Seek and Destroy!" Sailor Mars sent an arrow of heat, pluming toward Lulura.Though Lulura moved for something to cover her, the heat-seeking arrow followed her where she tried to hide.It hit her straight in her abdomen."You can run, but you can't hide from my heat seeking arrows!"

Lulura growled and pulled the arrow out of her abdomen.It burned her hand but the wound in her belly and on her hand healed, "is that the extent of your powers?" she demanded, crushing the arrow.

Sailor Mars gasped, "How did you do that?"

"Foolish earthling," Lulura snarled. "I'm much stronger than you realize.The beings of Soahc are more powerful than earthlings.Our powers exceed yours."

"We're not just ordinary earthlings," Sailor Mars huffed, "we are the sailor scouts!"

"We fight for love and justice!" Sailor Venus snapped.

"We protect our world and everything around it!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"We will not let you win!" Sailor Mercury hissed.

"And in the name of the universe," Sailor Moon began.

All the sailor scouts took a deep breath and screamed, "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"And I am Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask grunted, "the defender of Earth!"

The Ronin Warriors sighed as they rolled their eyes, "you forgot us."Kento shouted in a whisper.

"We're the Ronin Warriors," Ryo said, "and we…fight!"

The Warlords nearly laughed, "We don't need to introduce ourselves," Kale said, "we'll destroy you in a matter of moments anyway."

Lulura smiled then grinned.She let out a few giggles and her head rose in maniacal laughter."Did you hear that, Ixater?" she asked her pet Madek, "they think they can destroy me!The Queen of Soahc!"

"Go ahead and laugh!" Sailor Strata Moon shouted, "Moonbeam Shock Wave!" blue waves started to grow up her body and then to her scepter.It shot a giant beam to Lulura.Lulura held up her hand, taking the blast and sent it back at Sailor Strata Moon."Ghuugh." She fell into the wall of the ship.

Vincent ran to help her up, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," she got up on her own, "I don't need your help."

Vincent stepped back in surprise."Oh."

Neo Moon looked at her sister as if to say, 'hey, be nice!'

Strata Moon kicked herself for being rude."Thanks, though."

"That was my sister you just ran down!" Neo Moon snarled, "Moon Rose Thorn Aim!" she pulled her scepter up and sent moonbeams and thorny roses heading straight to Lulura's face. "Take that!"

Lulura caught on of the roses before it scratched her face, "lovely," she muttered, "we do not have these on our planet and we may not have any vegetation at all if you continue this nonsense!" she popped the bud off the rose and dropped it. She crushed it underneath her foot.

"We're not going to stop until _you_ stop!" Lady Kayura hissed, "Star Sword Scream!"

Lulura placed a shield around herself and shot Lady Kayura with a cold energy.She fell back and shivered."I've had enough of this!" Lulura shouted, "I am going to drain everything from your pathetic solar system now!" she reached her finger to a button."Say your prayers!"

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran in toward Lulura, "I _won't_ let you! 

"Sailor Moon!" the sailor scouts gasped. 

"I am the princess of the Moon Kingdom!" Sailor Moon grunted as she grabbed Lulura's hand to prevent her from touching the button, "and as princess," Sailor Moon and Lulura began to move around the control room and knocked some things over.Lulura's pet growled at them but ran off as they nearly stepped on its tail. "I cannot let you destroy our solar system!" Sailor Moon hissed, "If there is one system that must be destroyed, it is _yours!_You're just taking up space in the universe!No one's going to take over it, you understand me?" her anger rose up and a growl escaped her throat. "I'M SAILOORRRRRRRRRRRR MOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" {I don't think you'll ever see a scene like _that_ in Sailor Moon!} She pulled her fingers into a tight fist and rammed her gauntleted fist into Lulura's face.Lulura stumbled back.

"Mother!" Igilia cried out, "Please stop it!You're going to break something!" she turned around and started running down the hall of the ship "Guards!"

Sailor Mars sensed something, "Hey, look out!" she shouted warningly but they were still to busy grappling and they pushed against some airlock level and a gate opened, sucking the person who stood next to it, being Mia, out of the ship.Kayura and Sailor Strata Moon were near it but were able to prevent themselves from being sucked out.Kayura turned to save Mia, but she was already out of the ship.

"Oh no," Kayura whispered.

"Mia!" Tuxedo Mask cried.He took his cane and projected it to her but she was flying out into the darkness of space.Nothing was able to reach her.

Vincent ran past Tuxedo Mask and jumped out.Tuxedo Mask tried to stop him but he was already gone."Mooootheeeerrrrr!"

"Vincent, you moron, come back here!" Sailor Strata Moon shouted.She tried to go after him and pull him in with her arrow but Rowen jumped and pulled her to the ground. "Daddy, what did you do that for?"

"If you jump out then I'll have to go after you," Rowen replied, "then someone will jump after me and soon before you know it we'll all be floating around outer space."

"Maybe it's better that way!" she growled, "She's going to kill us!"

"Close the gate!" Kento shouted fearfully, as the pressure was coming out."Shut it, shut it!"

"Venus Chain Whip Encircle!" she sent her whip around Kento and it started to drag her, "oh no!"

Sailor Neptune took her Trident and threw it to the lever to close the airlock gate.Everyone sighed in relief.

"Good work, Neptune," Sekhmet said.

"What about Mia?" Darien cried."And Vincent?"

Sailor Moon and Lulura stopped struggling with each other."Now look at what you did!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Mother _do_ something!" Igilia begged, "we can't just leave them out there!"

"I have offered them to stay at our planet and they have not accepted my proposal," Lulura said, "our planet is in danger, sweetheart and we cannot let them live after they have humiliated me."

"They're protecting their Sailor System too, Mother!" Igilia cried."I thought you told me you were going to find some people to help us save our solar system, someone that could give something to save it.You lied to me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" she argued, "Your real intentions were to snatch away the life from this solar system!This system belongs to them!" she pointed to the group of humans, "we have no right to just take it all away!" she walked to the window."Look, mother."

Lulura did not obey.

"If you love your daughter," Sailor Moon said, "you should look out the window."

Lulura sighed and walked the window, "my child, I—,"

"You see this wonderful space out here?" Igilia questioned, "all these stars and planets and their moons?The comets," she looked at one of them, "oh, there goes one—you see this? —If we take it away from them, it won't exist anymore."

"We'll be able to have those things," Lulura said, "don't you remember seeing shooting stars, my dear?We need to do this."

"Maybe we should just accept our fate," Igilia said, "if Soahc is to be destroyed, then so be it."

"There are other planets that are in danger, Igilia," Lulura said, "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices.You understand."

"No, I do not understand!" Igilia shouted, "And these are not our sacrifices to make!We can't just sacrifice a solar system of 9 planets, 9 beautiful planets and so many moons and stars and a sun, just for our solar system of 3 planets and 2 moons and a sun that is too far away to even see!Our planets are dying but it does not give us the right to take all this away. Look at this beautiful solar system.You have already taken away what you could from one planet and you nearly destroyed a person!A person mother!A being like you and me!"

"They are not like us at all!" Lulura snapped, "How dare you talk to me that way!"

"Of course they're like us," Igilia said close to tears, "They may be from another planet and talk differently, but they are alive and that's makes us the same!They are willing to _die_ for this solar system because this is where they and their loved ones live!Because of you, you probably have just killed two Earthlings!"She stepped back and looked at her mother in disgust."Now I wonder if you really are my mother."She sniffed and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" Lulura demanded.

"To see if I can save them!" Igilia answered, as she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to them because of you!Unlike you and everyone else from Soahc, _they have feelings_."She turned her face forward and walked through an airlock sliding door.

"Igilia, you are grounded!"

As Mia was floating around space, her whole life flashed before her eyes.She wondered how it ever came to this.It was ending.It was all over.She wanted to scream but what was the point?Who was going to save her all the way out in space?The others couldn't reach her.They were imprisoned still in that beings home.

"Hey!" She heard Vincent falling to her but then some current sent him away from her.Had he jumped out to try to save her?But what could he do?He didn't have any armor, no weapons, nothing to protect himself.

_What's going to happen to me?_ Mia wondered.Then she heard some strange screaming noise; like the sound of an eagle followed by the sizzle of flames._Phoenix, is that you?_

The sun was rising for Earth.It was morning.The Phoenix flew through the sun and it caught Mia in its talons."Thank you, Phoenix," she whispered.

The Phoenix bird of fire flew to Vincent and caught him in its other talon. (I wonder if the phoenix male or female.)Mia climbed up its leg and on its back right behind its head.Vincent followed suit.Mia and Vincent were somehow able to breathe in outer space.

Mia closed her eyes, feeling an immense heat.Flames consumed her and when she opened them, she looked down to see herself wearing the armor of sun once again.It was golden yellow in color and made into plate with wings on her boots and her gauntlets.On her head was a helmet with a band across her forehead attached to winged horns and her red hair was flying all around. (Um, have you played Diablo?You've seen how the rogue looks like in plate armor?It's kind of like that, only in golden yellow and bronze instead of the darker color the rogue wears.The helmet too.) Vincent could not believe it.

Igilia glanced at a window as she walked on to her small ship, "it's the Phoenix!"She stopped as ran up to the window with her face pressed close against it. "I don't believe it!"She ran back to main lobby.

"You will not be able to stop me in my mission.I will have energy for my world." Lulura growled, "and I will continue with the biggest planet!I can tell it must be very strong."

Sailor Jupiter gasped, "That's my planet!I won't let you destroy it!" 

"Try and stop me!" Lulura hissed.

"Mother, no!" Igilia cried, "don't do it!"

Lulura did not listen to her daughter and targeted the planet Jupiter.

"Nnnnnoooooo!" Sage cried out though he knew it would do no good.

"Jupiter Lightning and Tree Shield!" she placed it down in front of her and a shield of lightning sparkled around her followed by tight circling trees.It was the only way she could protect herself.

They watched the planet Jupiter be drained away of its power.Sailor Jupiter screamed as if she could feel the planet's pain. Igilia could not stand it anymore and aborted the process by jamming her hand over a button.

"Igilia!" Lulura scowled, "Turn the power back on!"

"No, Mother!" she spat disobediently, "I won't!"

Lita brought down the tree and lightning shield, breathing rapidly, close to hyperventilating.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sage ran to her and wrapped his arms around her as she began to sink to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Igilia called out to Sailor Jupiter, "would you like to lay down in my quarters?"

"What?" Lulura gasped in surprise.

"No thank you," Sailor Jupiter winced as she forced a smile, "I'll be fine."

"Mother," Igilia pushed a button that brought up a new screen, "look at this."

"It's the Phoenix!" she cried.

"With the humans you just tried to eliminate," Igilia said, "and you know what Mother?I think it's very angry."

"What makes you say that?"

Igilia did not have time to explain for they head the Phoenix begin screeching outside the ship and they felt it ram against it.Everyone braced his or herself.

Lulura looked on the screen and looked at the Phoenix and its riders.

"Free my friends," Mia ordered, an image of the Phoenix's fiery wings in her green eyes.

"No, they are my prisoners!" Lulura shouted.

Mia pulled out her sun swords, "Closer, Phoenix," she told her fiery mount. The Phoenix came closer. Mia narrowed her eyes and the fiery image of wings got wilder."I'll you again, free my friends."

"Never."

"Maybe you should do as she says," Igilia suggested, "She doesn't look too happy."

"You'll have to come in after them," Lulura teased.

"So be it," she replied.She looked at Vincent and nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"The mask," she said."Put it on."

"Oh."

The Phoenix screeched and flapped its wings.As it brought its wings back down, everything to be in slow motion to reveal Vincent as…The Masked Phoenix.

"That's Vincent?" Sailor Strata Moon asked in a small gasp, her heart going _ther-ump, ther-ump._

"He really is my brother," Sailor Neo Moon said, "there's no doubt about that."She looked at her sister, giving her a nudge as she raised her eyebrows.

Sailor Strata Moon cleared her throat.

Vincent wore a suit and cape that looked a bit like Tuxedo Mask's except that it was black and yellow in color.It also had plates of gold on his shins and forearms (if this looks dorky, lie to me and say you like it! I'm trying hard to combine both outfits the best I can without making him look like a queer or something).On the back of his cape was an image of the Phoenix.In his hand appeared a golden yellow rose.

"Phoenix Sun Flare!" She twirled both of her swords and threw them up over her head. The sun began to get bigger and the flares nearly touched the ship.It did not harm the phoenix or its riders.

"Holy Cow!" Kento shouted.

"Mother, move the ship!" Igilia begged.

They backed about ten feet.

"You realize your friends are in here?" Lulura demanded, "You'll destroy them too."She looked back at the remaining of the group.They stared her down and she saw the angry looks on their faces.Something different was moving in their eyes.

Ice and water in Mercury's. (Water and Ice—not tears) Fire in Mar's.Lightning in Jupiter's.Hearts in Venus'.Moonbeams from Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Strata Moon in colors of white, pink and dark blue.In Sailor Saturn's, Lulura saw ribbons.The sea in Neptune's.The sky in Uranus' and space in Pluto's.Lulura moaned gruffly and looked away.

"Your turn, Masked Phoenix."Mia of the Sun said to her future son.

"Yeah," he mumbled, _what am I supposed to do?_ He looked at the golden yellow rose in his hand.He held it up and tossed it toward the window, bud first.

"Another rose," Lulura moaned, walking up to the window, "what can a simple little rose do?"

"Hey!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neo Moon snapped.

A flame went up the stem to the top, changing it into gold (I know gold is a soft metal, but let's pretend this a strong kind of gold!) and it crashed through the window, bashing Lulura in the head.She screamed and stepped back as she reached her hand to her face.Blood was dripping from her nose and mouth.(If the rose went stem first, it would have stabbed her in the eye or something!Gross!)

"Does that answer your question?" Sailor Neo Moon demanded.

Igilia pressed a button to put up a screen over the hole in the window. 

"Are you going to release my friends now or will I need to burn through the ship to get to them?" Mia demanded.

"Do what she says!" Igilia shouted, "do what she says!"

"If we captured the Phoenix then…" Lulura mumbled.

"You can't capture a bird of fire!" Igilia muttered.She looked to the group, "get together and hold on…I'm going to release you!"

"What about our planet?" Lulura demanded.

"I have an idea," Sailor Strata Moon said."Armor of Strata Moon, Tao Inochi!" She changed from the pretty suited sailor to the fierce armored warrior."You need life?" she asked, reaching her hand to her quiver and took out three moon arrows."Then my moon arrows of life force will bring you all the life you'll need."

"No," Lulura muttered.

"Listen to her," Igilia said, "After all, what do we have to lose?" She looked at Rowena and said, "we'll take you to our solar system and the Phoenix will follow us." She turned to the window."Can you have the Phoenix follow us?" she asked Mia, "we'll lead you to our home to prove the disaster it is in."

Mia nodded.

Igilia pulled up a screen showing some men, "Commander Eiliek, we are returning home."

"Yes, Princess Igilia."He replied.

The ship took off full speed with the Phoenix right behind it.Sailor Moon could not believe the solar system they approached.

"This our solar system," Igilia said, "We call it, Haquder.We envy you.Your solar system has 9 planets and we only have 3.You have shooting stars and moons and things that make space exciting.It does not seem like that to us.Our skies are green as yours is blue and it has been nearly destroyed by many meteorites."{I'm sorry that all these alien names sound stupid} Igilia sighed and turned to Rowena, "you say those three little things can save our planets?"

"There's only one way to find out," Rowena responded.

"Everyone stand aside," Igilia said and she pressed a button.A beam went over Rowena and took her away to outer space.The dark blue sphere went over and around her.

"Can she do it?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"If not," Igilia said, "Then I ask you to destroy all three quickly so my people will no longer have to suffer."

"How did you know I could do that?" Saturn asked in surprise.

"Because," Igilia said, "you're Sailor Saturn, the scout of destruction." She smiled faintly, "I've heard legends about the sailor scouts, soldiers of different planets.I've also heard legends about the armored warriors and warlords."

"The legend even exist outside our world," Anubis murmured. "Hmm.I never knew that."

"What is Rowena doing?" Masked Phoenix asked.

"I think she's going to save the solar system by her arrows of life force," Mia replied.

"She can do that?" he asked in surprised.

"Let's hope so."

"Well, here goes nothing," Rowena mumbled.She pulled the three arrows to her bow.She paused.It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. How was she supposed to know this would work and what would happen to her?

"You can do it," Rowen said."Just say the words and let the arrows do their magic."_Arrow…_

"Mooooooooon Aaaaaarrrrroooowwww Shoooooccccckkkk Waaaaaaaavvvvvveeeeeee!" she let go of the arrows and a tear escaped from her eye._Go, my arrows of life force, go!_

The three arrows steamed to the three planets: Soahc, Lotor and Talki.When they entered the atmosphere of each planet, there was a sudden difference.Rowena's plan worked!

"She did it!" Sailor Neo Moon exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms up, "Rowena did it, that's _my_ sister!"

"Way to go, Rowena," Rowen whispered, "way to go."

Rowena smiled and laughed pleasingly (like that cool laugh Rowen gave)."I did it!Yes!"

"Oh no," Masked Phoenix gasped and raised his voice, "Rowena, look out!"

A meteorite was traveling through space like a speeding bullet and Rowena was in its path.Rowena looked up at it and she didn't have time to fire an arrow at it.She said the first thing that came to her mind: "Oooohhh, shiiiiit!"

Igilia placed her hands over her mouth, "No," she mumbled and turned her face away.

It hit her shield and it disappeared, ramming against her.If it weren't for her armor she would have been killed."I don't need this!" she groaned.

"Phoenix, after her!" Masked Phoenix cried.The giant bird of fire flew to Rowena's direction and Masked Phoenix jumped off.The gold phoenix symbol on his back started glowing, and a pair of gold wings sprouted from his back.His Masked Phoenix outfit was replaced with a royal white suit.

"Whoa," Mia mumbled.

"Grab my hand, Rowena," Prince Vincent urged.

"Vincent," she took his hand and her royal dress appeared on her, followed by white feathery wings. 

"She's alright!" Igilia cried, "thank goodness!"

Lulura raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

Igilia pressed a button so the three worlds could hear her, "attention, everyone living on Soahc, Talki and Lotor, our worlds are safe.And we have the Sailor Scouts, the ronin warriors and the warlords to thank!"

Everyone on each world began cheering for them.The Phoenix brought Mia, Vincent and Rowena back to the ship and Igilia welcomed them with open arms.She embraced Rowena and knelt in front of her, holding her hands.

"How can I ever repay you?" Igilia asked.

Rowena shrugged, "Well….I…."

"We'll celebrate," Igilia said."You can come with us to our planet."

"Um, sure."

"Will there be food?" Kento asked.

"Of course," Igilia replied."Please, come and celebrate with us."

All though the food looked different than what they were all used to, it tasted delicious.The beings of Soahc were playing different musical instruments.Igilia gave everyone a medal."You are welcome to visit Soahc whenever you wish."

"Thank you," Rowena said, "but we'd best be returning home now."

"Wait," Igilia took a crystal and handed it to Trista, "this holds the power of your planet.It will return Pluto to its full power and time and space will be renewed." 

As Trista took it, she changed into Armored Sailor Pluto. "I appreciate it."

"Igilia," Lulura mumbled, "I'm proud of you and I'm sorry for being so careless."She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled, "and when I die, you will be queen.The best queen this world has ever had."

"Long Live Queen Igilia!" Everybody, including the earnings shouted.

"We can take you back to Earth on our ship," Igilia offered.

The phoenix flew overhead and landed next to Mia."Thank you," Mia said, "But it looks like we've got a ride already."

They returned home and everything was back to the way it was.The fire was lit again and the light was glowing bright.Water was running freely and the ground was fertile again.The sky was blue and clear.

And Yuli finally asked Rini to the dance!

"What do I wear, what do I wear?" Rini asked, going though the closets.

"You can wear whatever you want," Rowena said, "is this dance casual or formal?"

"Well," she said, "I don't know. "

"You don't know?" Rowena demanded.

"Hey, what's this?" Rini picked up an outfit."I never new I had this!"

"You're wearing _that?_" Rowena questioned.

"I think it's pretty cute," Rini said, "and it's both kind of formal and casual.So, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, I'm not going," Rowena muttered.

"What do you mean, you're not going?" Rini demanded. "I see, you don't have a date and you don't want to go with Vincent, don't you?Or maybe you can't—,"

"I _can_ dance!" Rowena shouted, "I've been reading since the day I began to crawl!I read everything, even some 'how to dance' books."

"Yeah, right," Rini said, "if you have skills, prove that at the dance.Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put this on."

"Your mom and dad wont' let you go out in that!" Rowena said.

"I'll put something over it," she said, "I like it.So there!"

They saw Mina walk by, wearing a Dutch girl's outfit.

"Mina, why are you wearing that?" Rini asked.

"Oh, Kento are going Dutch!" she replied, "isn't this cute!"

"Sorry to burst bubble, Mina," Rowen said, close to giggles, "that's not what going Dutch means."

"It's not?" she mumbled, "Are you sure?"

Kento came up and took Mina's hand. He was dressed like a Dutch boy and he was carrying an orange tulip, "come on girl, let's go!" he handed the tulip to her.

"Okay, let me just go get my miniature windmill," she said, clicking her wooden shoes together.{I lived in Holland for 4 years and windmills and tulips are all over the place!}

Rowena and Rini gasped then erupted in giggles as they watched the Dutch couple walk away.

Out in the park, Vincent was sitting on a bench by himself. He saw a light in front of him and saw a man."Who are you?"

"I'm Luther," he replied, "archbishop for Queen Serenity and King Rowen and Princess Rowena.I'm their most trusted advisor.I saw what you did for Princess Rowena and I've come to thank you."

"Luther?" Vincent mumbled. "I haven't heard of you before."

"Rowena thinks of me as her grandfather," Luther said, "and I think of her as my granddaughter. I've come to bring you a gift."

"A gift?"

"You can have your mother's jeep or your father's convertible," Luther explained as three doors appeared behind him, two unopened to reveal his parent's transportation.

"What is this?" Vincent demanded, "some kind of joke?"

"No joke, young prince Vincent," Luther assured.

"If I wanted to drive my parent's cars, I can ask them," Vincent said, "and they'd say no.So what's behind door number three?"

"I cannot reveal that to you," Luther said.

"I'd like to know what's behind door number three, please," Vincent told Luther.

"I had a feeling you would want what's behind door number three," Luther groaned and the door opened to reveal a hot black, red and gold motorcycle.

"That's it!" Vincent cried, "I want _that_!"

"Are you sure you don't want your mother's jeep?" Vincent asked, "It has great gas mileage and you can fit 7 people in there…"

Everyone left for the dance except for Vincent and Rowena.Rowena was dressed up though, in a navy colored dress that came down to her knees.She heard the motor of a motorcycle going down the street and didn't think much of it until the doorbell rang.She sighed and let it ring five times."Yeah, I'm coming.I'm coming!What do you wwwaaaaa---," her voice cut short and moaned, "wow."

"Hi, Rowena," Vincent said, "There's something wrong.Everyone's at the dance except for you and me."

"Uh-huh."

"So, why don't you come with me so that we won't be left out?" he asked.

"Yes, absolutely," she said, "I mean, no, absolutely not!You ignored me and you're my sister's brother and I'm the daughter of Rowen of the Strata and I kicked your ass once, I can do it again!"

Vincent took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, let's go."

"Where's Rowena?" Rowen asked."Why didn't she come with us?"

"I know," Raye said with a grin, "she's got…."

"A new best friend!" Lita finished.

Raye moaned, "She doesn't have a new best friend!"

"You don't know that!" Lita snapped.

"Whoever it is," Mina said, "let's hope he's not a horse!"

"Mina," Ami whispered, "It's not nice to call people names!"

"Can I get you anything?" the waiter asked.

"No, that's alright!" Lita, Raye and Mina cried, disturbed and surprised.

"I'll have a slice of cheese cake," Serena said, sounding like a rich person, "anything for you, Rowen?"

"Mmm, that sounds good," Rowen said.

"Two cheese cakes," Serena went on, "one with chocolate syrup and one with blueberries."

"I'm impressed," Rowen told Serena, "you were able to order something in less than five minutes. And you ordered blueberries for me!"

"Under five minutes, that's a new record!" Serena laughed. "I thought you'd like blueberries."

"I'll take an apple juice with two cherries, please!" Ami chirped with a smile, "can I get an umbrella too?"

"Your usual, huh, Miss Mizuno?" the waiter asked, returning her smile and giving her a wink.

She blushed and Sai moaned, as he turned red and hid his face with a menu.

"Yes, Bobby," she replied coyly.

"I'll have the special!" Sai erupted, scaring everyone.

"Oh, order me the same too, will ya, pal?" Kento asked.

The waiter cleared his throat, "okay, 2 cheesecakes, one with chocolate and one with blue berries, one apple juice and 2 specials.I'll be right back."He left the table.

Ami felt Sai's uneasiness, "Sai, are you all right?" she asked.

"I didn't know you liked apple juice with," he gulped, "cherries….and an umbrella."

"Check it out, Sai's jealous!" Kento teased.

"There's no need to be jealous," Ami said."All I did was--,"

"You were flirting with the waiter, Ami!" Sai cried, "don't deny it!He even remembered it!"

"I was not!" she yelled, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "I was _ordering _not _flirting!_There's a difference!And besides, how hard is it to remember an apple juice with two cherries and an umbrella?"

"Ooh, this is good!" Serena said, "I never saw Ami like this before!"

"If I had known that was your favorite drink," Sai argued, "I'd make you the best bloody apple juice with cherries with not one but," he made the number two with his fingers, "_two _umbrellas!" {Isn't it English people that say bloody a lot?)

"I don't think she wants blood in her apple juice, Sai," Kento muttered.

"It's just a matter of speech!" Ami and Sai shouted, "and butt out!"

The two water soldiers continue to argue when Rini came out of the rest room, wearing her outfit.It was a black and red Broadway dancer's costume and she wore black tap shoes and a black top hat.

"What do you think of my costume?" she asked, "isn't' it cute?"

"Your legs are showing!" Darien gasped, "Put some pants on!"

"It's not that much different than my sailor scout costume," Rini mumbled, "and look at this jacket, it's so cool!"

"Rini, where's Rowena?" Rowen asked.

"She was still home when we left," she said."Sorry, Rowen."

"Oh," Yuli said, "I know where Rowena is, she's with Vincent."

"Whaaaaaat?" Both Rowen and Darien yelled.

Rowen turned to Darien, "this is all _your_ fault!"

"My fault?" Darien said, "I didn't' do anything!"

"That son of yours is going to break my daughter's countenance!"

"He won't be able to, Rowen!" Darien said, "Because that daughter of yours will break his bones first!"

"What are you worried about?" Lita questioned, "Vincent _did_ save her."

Darien and Rowen ran for the door, ignoring the commotion in the hall.They nearly ran the warlords down, who were dressed in tuxedos.

"Oh, sorry," Rowen apologized.

"No problem," Anubis mumbled.

Hotaru was wearing a long purple sleeveless dress, "I wonder if Amara's alright in there."

"Let's go inside and help," Trista said."You boys stay right here!"

The girls walked in to find Micelle leaning against a stall, "come on, Amara," Michelle groaned, "Dais is waiting for you!And Sekhmet's waiting for me!"

"Tell Dais I'm very sick!" Amara shouted.

"I'm not going to lie to him for you!" Michelle snapped.

"Please, Amara," Hotaru walked up to the door and knocked."If you're not sick, then what's the problem?"

"I'm wearing a dress!" she cried.

"That's it?" Trista wrinkled her nose, "you won't come out because you're wearing a dress?"

"I hate dresses!" Amara shouted."I hate 'em!"

"It's just a dress," Michelle said."Come on, Amara.It's a pretty blue dress and you like blue, right?"

"I can't believe there weren't any pantsuits at that store," Amara grumbled.

"Amara, listen," Trista said, "you can just ask Dais to make it look like a suit for you, would that work?"

"I will see that's a suit," Amara said, "but everyone will see it's a dress and everyone will be staring at me!"

"No one will be staring at you!" Hotaru cried."And he can make it look like a suit toe everyone else if he wanted to!"

"That's it!" Michelle muttered, pushing up the sleeves of her dark green velvet dress, "Amara, I paid good money for this dress just so Sekhmet can see it, and if he's going to see me in it, then Dais is going to see you in yours!"

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Amara demanded.

"Naaaaah!" Michelle ran into the door and tried to push it down, "hey, don't just stand there, you two, help me!"

Hotaru and Trista exchanged glances, sighed and tried to push the door down.

Amara jumped back, "whoa!"

The warlords could hear the echoes of screaming and hits coming from the bathroom, "I guess it's going pretty well in there," Sekhmet said.

Dais groaned, "this waiting is getting on my nerves," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I got up at 6:00 am for this-this party just so I can look nice for Amara!I _hate_ getting up early!" he clenched his fists, "I'm not going to put all that extra time to waste!" he pushed the door open and walked into the restroom."I could have been sleeping in today!"

"Dais, no!" Kale cried.The three went after him and tried to drag him out of the restroom, just as the other three girls were dragging Amara out.

"I'm not going out!" Both Amara and Dais screamed, "I'm just staying right here until…." They looked at each other, "Whoaa!"

"Dais!"

"Amara!"

"You look great!" they shouted in unison.

The girls let go of Amara and the guys let go of Dais.

Amara blushed as she slowly walked to Dais, "you like my dress?" she asked, "you don't think it's showing too much, do you?" she wore a long silky dark blue sleeveless dress that went up to a collar.

"Actually, I don't think it's showing enough," Dais grinned.

Amara gasped, "don't you dare!"

"Alright," he sighed."You really think I look nice?"

"Oh great, there he goes," Kale covered his eyes.

They almost started kissing in the bathroom when a girl walked in, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know they were changing the women's room into an unisex bathroom!" she shouted.

"Can we go to the ballroom now?" Anubis groaned, "Please?"

"We were just leaving," Michelle mumbled.She looked at Amara like, _this is the last time you embarrass me!_

The eight walked out, arm in arm. "By the way, Michelle," Sekhmet said, "you look nice!"

She grinned and blushed, "oh, you snake!"

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" he asked."I get called that a lot!"

Kale stopped and looked out at the window, "wow, look at how dark it is!Good thing I can see in the dark!"

"Kale," Trista groaned and grabbed his arm, "come on, you, you, jackal!"

He whimpered like a hurt wolf as Trista pulled him into the ballroom.

They sat at a table close to the inners and ronins table."Sorry, we had to drag Amara out of the bathroom!" Michelle said.

"Don't' forget Dais!" Sekhmet teased.

"Can I get you anything?" the waiter asked.

"Maybe an apple juice with cherries?" Sai cracked.

Ami groaned.By now she had her apple juice and she was slurping it with an angry expression on her face."Mmmm. Yummy."She muttered, smacking her lips.It made Sai only more jealous.

"Ami, it's not nice to slurp your juice," Mina said.

"Can it, Mina!" she hissed.

She gasped in surprise.

"I'll have a glass of milk," Hotaru said.

"Milk?" Anubis mumbled."I thought you hated milk."

"I do," she said with a smile, "but for some reason I have some weird hankering for milk!Hey, can I have a bowl of ice cream too?Or cottage cheese?Anything with milk in it!"

"I'll have a steak.Make it well done.It looks darker," Kale said, "and for desertI'll have a piece of devils food cake!Devil's food cake, is that really dark?"  
Sage almost started cracking up, _well, at least he's not trying to kill me._

"And dark milk too, please."Kale added."I've got a hankering for milk also but I want the one that's not white."

"Chocolate milk," Trista whispered.

"Yeah, chocolate milk."

"Anyone else?" the waiter asked.

"I'll just have a cup of tea," Trista said.

"Nothing for me," Dais said and the rest said they were fine.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes," the waiter went to the other table, "I'll be right back with your orders."He told Kento and Sai.

"Can't wait," Sai grumbled.

"Yeah, me neither!" Kento added.

Rowena and Vincent passed Rowen and Darien.

"Hi Dad!" Vincent said.

"Hi Dad!" Rowena said.They entered the building holding hands as Rowen and Darien exchanged glances.

Darien sighed, followed by Rowen."Thank God!" they exclaimed in unison.

The waiter returned with Kento and Sai's specials, Hotaru's glass of milk, Kale's chocolate milk and Trista's tea.

"Thank you," Sai said and looked at his plate, "OH MY GOD!"

"Sai, why did you order that when you---," Kento began.

"I didn't know that was the special!" Sai shouted, "um excuse me, _this_ is the special?" he pointed at his plate of---a fish with the head still attached with shrimp around it.

"Yes, salmon and shrimp," the waiter said, "Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen." He began to leave.

Sai almost jumped over the table and tackled the waiter but didn't when Ami looked at his plate while she was drinking, she laughed, then she choked on a cherry.

"Ami!" Sai shouted.

The waiter turned back around, "oh no!"He was going to help Ami but Sai got right behind her and flashed him the _she's my girl!_ Look and gave her the Heimlich maneuver.The cherry flew out of her mouth and hit the waiter in the face.

He wiped his face free of the wetness, "you alright?"

"Y-yes," she mumbled and turned around to wrap her arms around Sai. "Thank you, Sai!"

Sai smiled and patted her head, "anytime, love, you would have done the same for me, right?"

"Of course!"

The waiter frowned and walked away.Sekhmet stood up and asked Sai if he wanted him to poison the waiter's stupid bowtie so it will give him a very bad itch.Sai replied, "will you?!"

Ami slapped her date playfully on the shoulder.Michelle nudged hers in the ribs.

Hotaru chugged down her milk and stood up, "I'm going to dance for a while."There was a fast song playing.She had a milk mustache.

"Hotaru," Anubis stood up and grabbed her arm, "this is a fast song!" he whispered in her ear.

"That's okay, Anubis," she smiled, "if you can't dance, you don't have to come with me." She walked away.

"Hotaru, wait!" Anubis ran after her, "You can't go!You've got a heart condition!"

"Really, Anubis, I'm fine!" she threw her arms up in the air, "I'm ready for a dancing marathon, and I never did like marathons!Milk does a body good!I feel wonderful!"She started dancing like a pro.

"But Hotaru," he protested then watched her dance, "Say, you're pretty good!"

"Hey, Sage come dance with me!" Lita cried, "I love this song!"

"Um, Lita," Sage mumbled, "I…"

"What is it?" she asked.

He leaned forward and whispered, "I can't dance!"

Lita giggled, "Oh be serious…Oh, you are serious."

He nodded.

"It's okay," she said, "I won't make fun of you."

They started dancing and he started looking like a goof."Not much of a Prince Charming, am I?"

She smiled, "of course you are. I didn't have to wait all night for you.Relax, Sage, just look at me."

Sage squeezed her hand, looking her in the eyes, "This isn't very easy."

"Sure it is," she said, "just let the music move you." 

Everyone soon joined in the dance, except Kale, who was finishing his steak.He had one half to finish.

"Hurry up, Kale," Trista whined.

"The dance won't end for another two hours," he told her, "we have plenty of time! You can stop time now if you wanted to.Want a piece of my steak?" He cut a portion and handed it to her.

"Yeah, give me a piece," she ignored the piece he handed to her and cut a fourth of half of steak on his plate and ate it like there was no tomorrow.

"Quite an appetite you got there, Trista," Kale said, "do you ever eat while you're guarding that gate?"He finished the rest of his steak and began to reach for his chocolate milk just as Trista took it.

"Give me your milk," she muttered.Trista took a swig of his chocolate milk.Any other man would have been angered, but Kale was actually turned on by this.She placed it down and looked around the room, with a chocolate milk mustache over her dark red upper lip.

Kale grinned and propped his head with his fist.His desert arrived and Kale pushed it in Trista's direction.

Trista raised an eyebrow."For me?"

Kale nodded as he picked up a fork and placed in the cake."For you," he placed the fork in her mouth."Oooh, isn't that good?" he asked in his sinister, dark voice.

He took another piece and placed it before her mouth.She opened it and tried to eat it off, but he pulled the fork back teasingly.

"Gimmie!" she muttered.

"Na ah-ah-ah," Kale said, "eat it slooooowwwwwwllllyyyy,"

"Kale," she groaned.

"I'll give it to you if you eat it sssllloooowwwlllllyyyyy," he repeated.

She sighed and closed her eyes, opened her mouth and moved her face, very, very, very, slowly to the fork.She nibbled on the first part of the cake, pulled her face back to chew on it, "Mmmmm," she murmured as she chewed on it pulled the rest of the cake, chewed as her eyes rolled around in a sexy manner.She put her mouth around the fork and pulled it back, wiping it clean. 

Kale's mouth nearly fell.He suddenly lost his appetite."Whoa."

Trista licked her teeth and her mouth."More."

Kale never had this much fun in his whole life.

Everyone was to a slow song."See, I told you I felt alright!" Hotaru teased Anubis.

"One problem though," Anubis said.

"What?"

"You've," he burst into laughter as he brought his finger to his lip, "got a milk mustache!"

She gasped and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand, smearing her lipstick, "gone?"  
Anubis continued to laugh.

"Now I remember why I don't like milk!" She turned around and ran to the bathroom.

Rini and Rowena were dancing with their dates together.Rini winked to Rowena and Rowena smiled.Yuli and Vincent took their hand away from their date's waist to give a manly knuckle press.

Lita and Mina left to order a drink at the bar for themselves and their dates."Four Italian sodas one chocolate, one orange and two strawberry kiwis, please," Mina said.

"Nice dress," the counter girl said as she started the drinks, "you're from Holland?"

"England, actually," she replied with smile, "glad you like it."

Lita wore a black long dress that shimmered green.

"Excuse me," a young man walked to Lita and folded his arms, "would you like to dance?"

"I'm with someone, thank you though," she replied politely. 

"Really?" he said, "I don't see anyone."

"Sage, aren't you going to do something?" Kento asked.

"Naw, Lita can handle it," he said, "just watch."

He took her hand, "just one dance."

"Let go of my hand," Lita hissed.

"Frisky, aren't you?" he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I said, let go!" she growled as she twisted his arm and then she tossed him into an empty table.

"See, that's why I love her!" Sage exclaimed.

Lita blushed and waved coyly.

Another person walked up to Mina and tried to hit on her.

"You probably wouldn't' do anything," Kento told Sage, "but I am!"

"So," the guy said to Mina, "aren't you a bit uncomfortable in those wooden shoes?"

"Oh, please," Mina groaned.

"Hey!" Kento shouted, removing his wooden shoes. He threw them at the dude's head, making him stumble back.He punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

The counter girl sighed, "this is the third time this week!" She grabbed a microphone, "SECRUITY!"

Two big guys pulled the two guys who hit on Mina and Lita out of the dance.

"Here we are, four sodas!" the counter girl pushed the tray over like nothing had happened.

Lita and Mina smiled at each other and took their sodas.

"Thank you, Kento," Mina said as she handed him the chocolate Italian soda."You're my hero!" she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Here you go," Lita gave Sage his soda.

"Nice job, Lita," he kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, it was nothing," she said and paused."I really socked it to him, didn't I?" 

Serena tsked-tsked, "violence."

"Really," Rowen mumbled, "just what was that when Lulura captured us?A dance or a fight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Oh, come on, Serena," Darien said, "you punched her in the face, in front of our little girl!"

"And our little girl!" Rowen added.

"Hey, _you_ taught Rowena all that, not me," Serena said, "and besides, all I was doing was trying to save our world!"

"Uh-huh," Rowen and Darien said as they nodded their heads, "sure."

Kale and Trista finally went to the dance floor and joined the group.Everyone continued to dance and have fun and no one wanted the night to end.

"Well, dude," Yuli said, shaking Vincent's hand in a "guy" handshake, "come visit again.We'll go skateboarding or work out at the gym or something.Guy stuff."

"Sure," Vincent said, "just don't drop the bar on me, okay?"

"That was an accident," Yuli groaned.

Vincent hugged Rini, "now you make sure this guy treats you good and if he doesn't you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Vinnie," she smiled.

Vincent paused when he got to Rowena, not sure to kiss her, hug her or what because her father was standing just a few feet away."It was nice meeting you," he said tactfully.He held on to her hand for a while.

"Same here, Vincent," Rowena said.

He brought out a golden rose and gave it to her.She blushed and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.He waved at everyone else and walked into the portal.

"Hey," Rowena said, "I want to go back to the future too."

"Why?" Rini asked.

"I want to visit my parents," she said, " mean, parents that are in the future.I want to tell then about all the fun I'm having!"

"I do too," Rini said.She looked at Serena."Can I?"

"It's your choice, Rini."She replied.

Yuli sighed.

"Don't be like that, Yuli," Rini said, "I'm going to take you with me!"

He smiled.

Two different portals opened up, the three said their goodbyes and disappeared.

_Whew,_ Serena thought, _I'd thought she'd never leave!Finally, my future self doesn't have to worry!_

Vincent walked through the portal and arrived in the future.

"You're back!" Mia wrapped her arms around him happily, "did you have fun?"

"Yes, how was it?" Darien asked.

"Come with me," Vincent said with a grin, "this time _I've_ got a story to tell!"

** **

**The End.Yay, I finished this!I never took this long to write a chapter, sure, my Night Duchess Series took long to write, but….anyway, I hope you liked it.Oh, for those of you who don't know, I'm working on a SM/RW shrine and I need fanart.So those of you with gifted fingers, please, send me some fanart: [gamegirl00@yahoo.com][1]******

[http://gamegirl_2000.tripod.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:gamegirl00@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://gamegirl_2000.tripod.com/



End file.
